


The End of The World  ~ DRV3 Apocolypse AU

by Kichi (kichi_ouma)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Childhood Trauma, Enoshima Junko Being Enoshima Junko, Eventual Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, M/M, Nonbinary K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Sad, Teen Crush, Zombie Apocalypse, he uses he/they :3, in my fic atleast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kichi_ouma/pseuds/Kichi
Summary: (New) (The Last of Us inspired drv3 au)After a deadly virus called the CBI causes 90% of the world to become human-eating monsters, how will a group of teenagers survive in such a harsh environment?~~~content and trigger warnings: referenced childhood abuse, gore, and violence (it's an apocalypse haha), weapons such as guns and knives, strong language.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 63
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter One : Quarantine Zone

**Author's Note:**

> sigh, so as some of you know I had a old fanfic that I never finished because I lost interest in that story. Hopefully, I can actually write this one better and the story is more exciting :)

If you asked me what happened that exact day, I wouldn't be able to tell you. Sure I remember the screaming, the gunshots, the smell of fire and burning flesh but it's mostly in pieces of broken memories now. I was around ten years old when it happened. My older sister was fifteen and my youngest only five. I remember waiting on the couch for my parents to come home and falling asleep only to wake up to them frantically trying to board up windows and lock doors. I remember my sister's crying, especially the youngest. 

Even after boarding the windows we all got in the car and left right away, my mother was quick to grab any family photo albums while my dad yelled at her that we had to go. I didn't cry. I don't remember crying. Maybe I did. Again I don't remember. 

_“Get your sister and your brother and get them outside.” Mrs. Ouma instructed the oldest sibling of their family. She complied with tears in her eyes, she knew what was happening. She knew this was coming. She was old enough to understand the news and the talk at school, her younger siblings of course couldn't. Kokichi had stopped going to public school two years ago so she doubted he would hear anything from other kids._

_“Kokichi!” She shook him awake. “What do you want?” He rubbed his eyes tiredly. “Come on get up.” She lifted him off the couch, he was extremely light. He immediately noticed his parents hammering boards on the window. “Is it an Earthquake? Hurricane? What's happening?” he asked. He had been through a couple of those already in his lifetime. “Worse.” That was all she could say as she ran upstairs to get the youngest sister, who was playing dolls in her room. “What like a tsunami?! What the hell are boarding up windows gonna do to help?” He yelled after his sister as she sped up the stairs. “language!” His mother yelled at him. He scoffed and rolled his eyes. Soon his sisters came down, the younger ones in the oldest’s arms. The younger, Rin was holding a stuffed teddy bear in her arms._

_“Come on let's get in the car.” Meiko, the oldest, grabbed Kokichi’s hand and he pulled his hand out of her grip. He still walked with her outside. He could hear the typical fighting from his parents inside._

_“Just this one, please. It's all the baby photos.”_

_“You don't need those! They will be a waste of space!”_

_Kokichi tuned them out by placing his fingers in his ears and started singing. They continued walking to the car carefully until Kokichi felt his body hit the ground. He yelled. He struggled to fight whatever had jumped on top of him. He opened his eyes to be met with a pair of eyes, bloodshot and hungry. The mouth of this person was snapping open and shut trying to seemingly bite him. He continued to struggle while his sisters watched in shock and horror. He felt relief as the person was ripped off of him, he watched his dad shoot the guy in the head. His eyes were wide and he was breathing heavy. His dad pulled him up harshly and shoved him by the car._

_“Get in.” he spat at him. Kokichi breathed heavily still, his sister pulled him in after strapping in Rin. His mouth wide open and his pajama pants were now dirtied but he couldn't have cared less at the moment. He was still in shock from what just happened. “Dad what was that?” he asked. “Was that our neighbor?”_

_“Shut up.”_

_“You just shot him!” he called out. “He was attacking you, what did you expect me to do?” He started up the car and everyone sat there. “What is happening?” He asked, trying to get an answer again. “Zombies,” Meiko said. “Those aren’t real, stupid.” The car hummed as Meiko and Kokichi bickered. “They are now! Do you not watch the news?” she scoffed, “Mom doesn’t let me!”_

_Rin was silently crying holding a small stuffed bear in her arms. “Mom!” Kokichi called out, “What is happening?” He asked, he figured since she was a nurse she would know._

_“Your sister is right,” she said straight forward, Kokichi gasped. “It’s called the Cordyceps Brain Infection, it was accidentally released from a lab in a university in America… We thought we would be fine here but… we’re not. it's spreading through spores, bites, and more. it's a fungus..” she continued explaining but Kokichi tuned it out and tried to focus on the radio._

_“CBI is continuing to spread across the west coast of America at a rapid speed, we just got word that it is now gotten about ten times worse across the world. About twenty-five percent of the world is infected or dead. If you have exhibited flu-like symptoms contact your local Hospital for more information. If you feel unsafe in your homes, please visit the local quarantine zones.”_

_“Is that where we are going?” He asked. “Yes.” His dad replied. His dad was a police officer and wasn't the best father either. If it wasn’t for his mother, Kokichi is sure he would have been hit a lot more._

_Mr. Ouma pulled up to what looked like hell on Earth. The city... He tried turning around only to be met with the worst thing that could have happened at that moment, a car… crashing into the front of his truck. The engine made some noises before completely giving out and starting to smoke. The windshield was cracked and the glass was starting to fall in, It wasn’t a horrible crash but it startled everyone pretty badly. Rin started crying loudly now. Mr. Ouma decided to get out of the car, he pushed everyone out right away. “Come on, get away from the car!”_

_They did as he said, Mrs. Ouma, grabbing whatever she could including her photo album…_

_They got as far as they could before the car had caught on fire. The driver in the other car had already sped off. Kokichi was cold, he wondered if it was safe to just sit by the fire started in the car for a bit._

_That was quickly debunked by the car exploding into flames. His family was acting unaffected except for Rin who was being carried by their mother. She was crying, hard. Meiko held his hand and this time he didn't let go._

That was five years ago. I’m fifteen now. If you asked me what happened after that, I can't tell you. It’s all a blur when we got there we were assigned rations for the week and a small apartment building. Even with a cramped apartment and little rations we were lucky. Some places don’t even get apartments, just tents. My dad always had patrol duty, since he was a certified police officer or something. 

I hugged my knees as I sat by the window looking outside. It looked cold, it was fall so it made sense. My lips were chapped and cracking. It was only starting to get light out as I sat here. My pajama shorts bunched up against my leg and my t-shirt was dirty and too big for me. I heard my father leave early this morning. The apartments were two bedrooms and one bathroom. My siblings were in one room and my parents in the other. I heard my sisters were snoring on the bed behind me. I wrapped the blanket around me tighter than before. I watched guards and some people walk around below me from my window. Some kids, even this early, played with a ball on the concrete. They wore heavy jackets and hats. 

I felt a light flick on my forehead. “Morning.” my sister said and retracted her finger from my forehead. “Go back to sleep,” I said back. “Come on it’s time for attendance,” she said and helped me up. I walked into the kitchen as Meiko woke up our younger sister. My mom was standing by the door putting on her shoes and coat. “Come on.” she motioned for me to come over. “I can dress myself.” She tried to put my coat on, I grabbed it from her. I put it on and then put my pants on over my shorts because I was lazy. 

She put my hat on for me even though I asked her not to. Meiko dressed Rin up and we all made our way outside. Rin still carried that stupid teddy bear around, it's dirty and missing an eye. She’s ten I don’t know why she still needs that thing. She doesn’t need to be dressed by my twenty-year-old sister anymore either. 

Bit of information on Meiko, she’s a softie, unless it came to me. When she talks to me she talks as if she has this weird hatred for me, I know she loves me but she can be annoying. She’s learning nursing in school (yeah surprise even in an apocalypse there’s school, not much available but we get what we’re given), my mother is teaching her mostly. It was Saturday so no school. Just have to do attendance and then I’m free to do whatever. Quite boring actually. It’s not like I had any friends here, I am another troubled child as my mom likes to put it. 

There were at least ten different lines. 

I stepped onto the shorter looking line on the boy's side. It was split into two, girls and boys. This was my new normal, attendance at eight am and ten pm. Curfew is at eleven pm and guards everywhere. I kicked the rocks on the ground to give me something to do, then I moved on playing with my jacket zipper, then the strings hanging off of my beanie. 

I continued to kick rocks like before but ended up kicking the guy in front of me. 

“Oops.” That was all I said as he turned around. He looked behind with a simple shocked expression, I mean I did just kick him. He was taller than me, a whole head taller than me… maybe more? He had a softer face though, long eyelashes that you can somehow make out through the hat covering his face. He looked around my age. He awkwardly smiled and turned back around. He fidgeted with his hands and looked down again. I shrugged it off, just another shy kid. 

Soon there were only three people in front of me. I looked around looking for something to stare at as the three people in front finally finished up. Then it was my turn. “Name and age?” the man asked me. “Oh, you know who I am,” I said. 

“Name and Age?” he looked at me. 

“Dad. You know who I am.” my father only stared back at me waiting for my response. I sighed and rolled my eyes. “Kokichi Ouma, fifteen.” He breathed out of his nose sharply before high lighting my name in yellow. He then grabbed a gun looking object, it was just a thermometer thing. He pointed it at my forehead and it beeped. “Little high…” he smiled and joked. “Funny. Am I good?” He nodded, before I could walk off he grabbed my coat sleeve. “Don’t get into too much trouble.” He warned. I broke off from him and walked over to the rest of my family who was waiting for me. My mom smiled at me as we started walking home. 

We passed by kids, families, even a dog. But it didn’t feel like a normal neighborhood like five years ago. It felt so grim and despairing… 

“Got any plans kiddo?” My mom asked me, putting a hand on my shoulder. “Not really, unless you let me go out?” I smiled. “Nope. Still too young.” she sighed. 

So a bit of an explanation, but after your fifteenth birthday, you get a card that lets you go out whenever you want (between curfew times, eleven pm is the latest you are allowed to get back in, or you stay the night outside the walls.). Your card has an assigned group on it, either group A or B. I have B if you were wondering. Basically, groups alternate between each week, this week being a B week, next week would be an A week. My mother still thinks I’m too young to go out. But they give you a gun (which you only use for emergencies), a knife and they also take almost everything you find so I’m helping! 

“Mom please, all the kids at school go out all the time it’s safe!” I tried to explain. “They have friend groups and families that go out with them, you do not,” she explained. 

“That is one way to call me a loser.” I retorted. “Why don't you come with me?” I asked my mother. “Nurses aren’t advised to go out, since we’re needed here,” she said. I groaned and sighed loudly. 

“Meiko-”

“No.” she replied coldly. “Ugh, you guys are no fun.”

“I would go with you if I was old enough!” Rin said, smiling. “You know what, the second you get your card I'm taking you out with me.” I said to her, she cheered. “No, you won’t” My mother scolded. 

“Remember we’re having dinner with your father's former coworker tonight.” My mom reminded me. “Do I have to?” I asked.

“Your father and His friend have been through hell to get as big of a dinner they could for tonight, so yes you have to.” We entered the apartment building one by one. We walked up the stairs and got to our room number. My mom pulled out her key and opened the door. It creaked open. My sisters walked inside. My mother stopped me at the door while I was taking off my shoes. “Besides it’s a good opportunity to make some friends, I heard he has a son around your age and his friend will be joining as well.” 

“Whatever mom, I'm not humoring you.” 

“Don’t be a brat!”


	2. Chpater Two : Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi and his family go and see their father's old co-worker for dinner.

I rubbed my eyes as my sister attempted to flatten down my hair. “How do these curls even stay?” Meiko complained. I shrugged. “I give up, have messy hair.” She threw the comb on the sink and paid more attention to Rin who was trying to take out the clips in her hair. I walked out of the bathroom to see my mother in a dress, I haven't seen her wear a dress since… forever probably. Shortly after the outbreak, the military would drive people to their old houses to gather belongings. That is the only reason she has that dress, and the 10 million photo albums she keeps on the kitchen table. 

She looked at me and smiled. “You look handsome sweetie.” she smiled and put her hands together. “I’m wearing an old sweater from five years ago which somehow fits, it is still big by the way, and hand me down jeans from my sister. I don’t feel that much like a man when I’m wearing her jeans.”

“They fit you though so get over it.” My sister said continuing to do my sister’s hair again. “You know I was almost heavier than you when I was fifteen and taller too.” She said. “Okay we get it, I'm short. At least I wasn’t a whore.” I whispered that last part, earning a slap on the top of my head from my mom. 

“Honey leave the bear at home.” My mom asked my sister, she shook her head. My mom sighed and gave up just like that. 

Soon we're making our way outside to a tent by another apartment building where two tables were set up. “Gosh, it’s cold.” I complained. “Told you to bring a coat.” My sister teased. There was a small campfire and the fire was almost spilling out the sides, that seems like a hazard… fun. Two people around my age stood near that fire, another one ran around placing down plates and such. As we approached My father was seen drinking with what I assumed was his ex-coworker. A woman came up and greeted us. “Hello thank you so much for joining us!” she smiled. She hugged my mom, I'm guessing they know each other. “I’m Mrs. Saihara nice to meet you, Meiko, Rin, and Kokichi,” I gave a half-assed smile and buried my hands into my arms searching for any kind of warmth. “I’ve heard so much about you all!” She seemed happy. “Dinner will be ready soon, How about you go warm up by the fire.” She suggested again with another smile. 

“I’m good-” I was cut off by my sister. “Take Rin with you.” She pushed me away and started talking to the adults. “Well fuck you too.” 

“What was that?” Rin asked. “Nothing.” I shook my head and started walking her over to the fire. A girl who I have never seen before suddenly popped up beside me. “Ah! You must be Kokichi!” She smiled and her eyes lit up. “Yeah?” 

“I’m Mitsuki Saihara! My dad is friends with your dad!” She looked around my age as well, maybe a little younger? I kinda pushed past her and continued walking my sister to the fire pit. “That’s my cousin.” she pointed to the guy over by the fire talking to some blonde girl. He looked familiar but I couldn’t put my finger on it. “Shuichi Saihara, My dad is his uncle and he lives with us. That girl right there is Kaede Akamatsu, she's just a friend.” I nodded. “And why did I need to know any of that?” I asked. She shrugged. She walked over with us. 

The girl named Kaede Akamatsu beamed at us. The fire gave me immediate warmth and I let go of my sister's hand. I took a look around just because we weren’t the only families out there. There were a couple of others just hanging out outside with their own fires. This wasn’t out of the ordinary to just start a fire outside and eat dinner. 

I looked up and met the eyes of the guy, Shuichi Saihara. “Oh hey! I remember you!” I pointed obnoxiously at him. “H-Huh?!” he stuttered out.” I accidentally kicked you on the attendance line today!” 

“Oh yeah haha.” He did that awkward smile again. “Kaede Akamatsu, That’s my name.” The girl next to him smiled and introduced herself. “Yeah, I know. She told me.” I motioned to the girl who was bouncing on her heels next to me. “Ah! Okay then.” Kaede smiled. “I’m Kokichi Ouma, Supreme leader of evil.” I said. “I’m sorry what?” Kaede asked. I just smiled at her, she kinda just painfully smiled at me, like she was talking to a delusional child. 

“You are in the same school group as us right?” She asked. I nodded, “Probably the same week group too.” I said. “Depending on when your birthday was.” 

“We’re group B.” She said, gesturing to her and Shuichi. “Oh, no way! Me too!” I balled my hands into fists and my eyes lit up with excitement. “You’ve never been out there before have you?” Shuichi asked. “Of course I have! I’ve been out there plenty of times! I’ve even killed millions of zombies as well.” I boasted. “You have?” Mitsuki asked and grabbed my shoulders. 

“Nope, I lied. I’ve never been out there.” I confessed. “Either have I!” Mitsuki said, “I’m only fourteen so I haven't gotten my card yet…” She seemed to trail off and get distracted by something over by the adults, leaving Kaede, Shuichi, My sister, and I to sit by the fire on some old chairs. “So? I don’t really see you show up for school anymore Kokichi?” Kaede said, basically asking where I have been. “Meh, It’s pointless. The world is gone anyway why do we need to learn math. We should be learning how to defend ourselves instead.” I made my hands into finger guns and pretended to shoot Shuichi and Kaede. “That would help us more than figuring out what X equals.” 

“So you want to go out there? I figured you didn't since you’ve never been outside the walls.” Shuichi said. “Nah, my mom doesn’t let me. I don’t really have people to go out with and she doesn’t want me going alone blah blah. I bet you guys don’t go that often either.” I joked. 

“You would be wrong about that.” Shuichi said with a smile on his face. “Really?” I questioned, he seemed like the last person I would expect to go out. “Yeah. Shuichi and I only arrived here about a couple of months ago. We were at a neighboring zone but it got overrun by the infection. We fought our way out, walked a couple of miles, and ended up here.” Kaede explained. “Damn, I got here when I was ten, five years ago. I was jumped on our way here by some zombie motherfucker.” There was no point in lying about that. 

“A runner?” Shuichi asked. “A what?” I asked, I genuinely didn’t know what he was talking about. “You know like a runner? or was it a clicker?” 

“You are speaking gibberish,” I said to him. “You don’t know about that?” Kaede said. “No?” I looked back and forth between them. “You should come out with us tomorrow!” Kaede said with a small smile on her face. My sister played with her bear next to me. Shuichi looked over at Kaede almost as if she wasn’t supposed to ask that. That made me want to go even more. “Yeah okay sure.” 

She smiled “Okay! We’re going out in the morning after attendance. so maybe around eight-thirty?” She said, “Cool. I’ll ask my mom later.” I said with a smile. I think the excitement showed in my voice. She laughed. “Kids dinner!” Shuichi’s aunt called out. 

~~~

It was morning before I knew it, Dinner last night was uneventful. It was just that, dinner. I rubbed my eyes as my sister got me up for attendance. I forgot to ask my mom if I could go so I was just gonna ask her this morning. I nearly jumped out of my bed. When we went to get our coats and stuff and stopped my mother. “What?” she asked almost worriedly. “I have a question.” 

“I know what you’re going to ask and no.” She said simply handing me my jacket. “No, wait. hear me out mom.” 

She looked at me with suspicion. “Kaede and Shuichi, the kids from dinner last night, invited me to go with them.” 

She took a deep breath and said. “Go ask your father at attendance.” 

“I have to ask dad?! He’s never going to let me go!” 

“That’s your problem, talk to him.” She sighed again as we made our way to the long lines of people. I groaned as we all went separate ways on lines. I noticed Shuichi was on the line next to me. I tapped his shoulder and looked over at me. I waved. He waved back. “Are you coming with us today?” He asked as we both moved up one person. “No idea still, My mom said ‘Ask you father.’ so while he's taking attendance so I have to ask him.” 

“Your dad does attendance?” he asked. “He’s a guard so yeah, ex-police officer.” 

“Yeah he worked with my uncle,” We moved up a person. “my uncles uh… ex-detective.” He said adjusting his hat. We moved up a couple more people until we ended up going at the same time. “Dad!” I said the second I saw him. “Wow, that's the first time I’ve seen you excited to see me.” 

“Mom told me to ask you if I could go outside the walls today.” 

“By yourself?” he asked while he marked off my name, “No. With Shuichi and Kaede.” I pointed to Shuichi as he got his temperature checked. He waved at my father. “Yeah, that’s fine.” He said, He pointed the temperature gun at my head. “Really?” I asked. “Yeah, you’re going to need to learn somehow. And I trust Shuichi to not let you die. Go ahead you’re clear.” He ushered me away after he finished with my check. I spotted Shuichi talking to Kaede and I ran over there. “Hey what did your dad say?” Kaede asked. 

“He said yes!” I said. “Cool! We’re leaving in a bit, maybe fifteen? You can go get dressed and stuff, just meet us by the gates.” She smiled. I waved them off and ran up to catch my family. “Dad said yes!” I did a little happy dance. “He said what?!” Meiko said. We made our way back to the apartments as my sister bugged me on how I got dad to say yes. “I’m just the favorite child!” I teased her. “My ass you’re the favorite!” 

I started getting a bag together, it was just my backpack with a flashlight, water, and whatever extra tools my dad gave me when I turned fifteen and got my card. He planned on taking me out but he and mom got in a fight about it. I got dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, a zip-up sweatshirt over that, and then my jacket. I slid my boots on and tied the laces on them. My sisters watched me. I stood up and slung my backpack over my shoulders. I checked the flashlight attached to the strap to make sure it worked properly. It did. 

My sister still looked at me. “What?” I asked. She immediately engulfed me in a hug. “Be safe okay?” I shook her off. “Yeah, I’ll be fine.” I laughed. My younger sister hugged me too, it made me realize how tall she is compared to me. She was ten… I was fifteen… how was she almost taller than me? “Have fun!” She said with a wide smile. “Thanks, see that’s what I want to hear!” 

My mom waited by the door as I went over there to leave. I expected her to hug me but she instead put a hand on my shoulder. “You know what to do, I trust you. Stay with Shuichi and Kaede and don’t wander off, listen to them, they know what they’re doing I hope, remember I trust you. I just hope you have good reflexes and intuition like your father.” The last thing I wanted to hear from my mother was that she hopes I’m anyway like my father. She quickly handed me my card, I snatched it. 

That hug did come though, I never hug back.

“Have fun and good luck, okay?” I nodded. “Bye, mom! Bye guys!” I said and sprinted outside. I walked around five minutes to the gate. More like I ran. When I made it to the main area (it was a fountain in the middle of town) I saw Kaede and Shuichi talking and laughing. I caught up to them. I held my knees as I tried to catch my breath. Kaede chuckled at my misfortune. “You’re going to need to build up your stamina if you’re really going to want to survive out there.” Another voice said, not Kaede or Shuichi. I looked up and saw my father standing there. “Leave me be, old man.” 

Kaede and Shuichi laughed. “Hey! Don’t be rude or I’m not going to let you go!” I rolled my eyes and stood next to Kaede and Shuichi. “You ready?” Shuichi asked Kaede and me. I nodded fastly. 

“Kokichi.” 

I turned around again and my dad stood there with hands on his hips. “You sure you’ll be fine out there? Maybe Kaede could save your ass, even a girl like her could save such a scrawny boy like you.” He tried joking. I started walking away only to turn around last minute and flip him off before turning the corner. “I’m going to be in so much trouble when I get home,” I said catching up to the other two. “Good luck your dad is … uh…” Kaede said. 

“An asshole? I know.” She laughed. Shuichi walked next to her almost timidly, like a shy child. We made it to the entrance of the quarantine zone and there were a couple of guards. We went up to them.

“Cards?” He asked. I followed Kaede and Shuichi and handed him my card. He shined a flashlight on it as if that was going to do anything in broad daylight. What an idiot. “Clear.” He said. He directed us to a stable, there were horses but that wasn’t our goal. The things we needed were in here but on the far left on shelves. A wall separated the horses and the other stuff. 

Shuichi took stuff off the walls and handed it to me. It was the basic stuff they told us we would get, a pistol that I didn't know the type of, bullets or something, a knife, and a gas mask for spores. I shoved all of it in my backpack except for the knife which I put in my pocket. 

On our way out we were asked to sign a sign-out sheet or something. I put my name down in messy handwriting. I placed the pen down and caught up with the other two. 

I saw the gate start opening slowly. I felt the excitement in me rise. 

But even then I still felt like something bad was going to happen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this :)) 
> 
> (also hey group chat smirks)


	3. Chapter Three : The Outside World.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi goes outside the walls for the first time in five years and chaos happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS LONG I"M SO SORRY LMAO

Kaede grabbed my hand and immediately started running. “What the hell Kaede?!” I asked as she dragged me a couple of feet away from the gate. I heard it close behind us. Shuichi dragged behind us. “Here I wanna show you something.” She said. We walked a couple more feet, her hand still tight around my wrist. 

She stopped when we reached a tree. She let go and dropped to her knees in front of said tree. She moved around a couple of leaves and pulled out a box around the size of my backpack. She opened it and pulled out what looked like explosive type shit. “Holy fuck!” I yelled as she smirked, handing me one. “Does the camp know about these?” I looked up at Shuichi. He shook his head. 

“Why are you showing me these? I could turn you in, you know.” I said. “I didn’t want to,” Shuichi said, earning a slap on the leg from Kaede who was on the floor. “You’re not going to.” She said. I eyed her in suspicion. “How do you know?”

“I just do.” She smiled. “Whatever, your loss.”

She grabbed the one in my hands and placed it back in the box. She put the box in her bag. She got up off the floor and placed her bag over her shoulders. 

“So where are we going?” I asked. “The first checkpoint,” Shuichi said. “Checkpoint?” 

“You go to a closed-off area and mark your name on a book plus infected you take out or just events that happened on the way there or around the area,” Kaede explained. I clicked my tongue in response. “How long do we have until we get there?” I asked. “A bit less than an hour but more than thirty minutes,” Kaede said. 

I groaned. “Why can’t it be closer?” I rolled my eyes. “Because we’re pretty far from the city in the QZ.” Shuichi said. QZ is a quarantine zone. “It’s in the city?” I asked. “No but it’s in the neighboring towns and such, there are ones in the city but we’ve never been to them.” The leaves crunched under my feet. I looked around for the first time. It looked lively. It didn’t look dead or sad. It looked green and the sun showed itself. 

It felt weird having your feet on anything but concrete in over five years. The ground felt soft. It felt _real._

“Kokichi? You okay?” Shuichi asked. I looked up and rid my brain of any afterthoughts. “Why wouldn’t I be dummy!?” I said with a laugh and joined them again. I heard distant groans and my anxiety levels skyrocketed but I wasn’t about to show that. Shuichi must have noticed the noise too because he stopped and put his arm out in front of Kaede. “Infected.” He said. He raised his hat a bit and looked around. “Over there.” He said while also ducking down behind some crates. He pulled Kaede down with him leaving me to be the only one standing up.”Get down Kokichi!” Kaede said, grabbing my ankle. “Ouchie!” 

I crawled my way over next to them. Kaede pointed to what looked like a small creek or river. There were a couple of those ugly guys I've only ever heard about. Seeing them in person was worse than I imagined. “There’s about three or four.” Kaede estimated. “Wanna take ‘em?” She asked us. “Like I know how…” I rolled my eyes. “Good time to learn.” She smiled. “The easiest way to take these guys out is by stealth. Get behind them, stab them a couple of times, or in the head. Head works the best.” She said she took out her knife and opened it. “There runners so they shouldn’t be too hard. The only thing they got going for them is their speed, and maybe their strength depending on how strong or big they were before infection. No offense Kokichi but any full-grown adult that turned would be able to get you pretty easy.” Kaede explained. I rolled my eyes. “Yeah I know I’m lightweight but that doesn’t mean I can’t handle myself.” I smiled at her.

Shuichi seemed to be ignoring our conversation. I took the knife out of my pocket and opened it. They got my back if shit went south so might as well try it. We stayed low as we approached the water. Shuichi grabbed the one closest to us and took the knife to its head before letting it struggle as he lowered it to the ground. It slowly stopped struggling and Shuichi ripped out his knife. “Gross.” I said, “You get used to it.” He said, shrugging. Kaede decided it would be my turn, she nudged me forward to the one that was near the edge of the river. I wasn’t planning on getting my shoes wet but whatever. 

I snuck around it and tried to follow how Shuichi did it. But I decided to spice it up a bit. I wasn’t going to be able to just grab the guy by his neck and stab him because he was too tall. Why did _I_ out of all of them have to get the tall one? I guess Kaede noticed because she motioned for me to come back. I shrugged it off. I grabbed the runner by his ankles and it dropped onto its stomach pretty easily. It didn’t know I was there. It started struggling almost right away. I jumped onto his back and dug my knife into its head. It made some noises before going limp. I got up and attempted to take the knife out but I struggled. When I finally got it out, blood splattered on my face. The force of me taking it out also caused me to fall back… into the water. 

Kaede quickly took care of the other runner by her. Shuichi ran over to help me up. “You did pretty well there, minus you falling into the water.” He laughed. I stood up with the help of his hand. My jeans were soaked. “Fuck.” I complained, trying to shake out the water. Shuichi still laughed lightly. “Don’t laugh you dick!” I pushed him back a bit. He lost his footing and fell back, into the water. I laughed back at him. “Look who's laughing now!” I yelled at him, even though he was now soaked he didn’t seem to care one bit. He laughed slightly harder than before as Kaede came over. She helped him up and he tried shaking out his jeans as well. Kaede’s boots were the only thing wet on her. “They will dry out at some point.” Shuichi sighed, a smile on his face. “Yeah but now it’s colder than before,” I complained. “You got-” Kaede said, motioning to her face. She was trying to tell me I got stuff on my face. 

I tried wiping where she was. “No other side.” She said and I tried aggressively at the area on my cheek. “What is it?” I asked. “Blood.” She replied calmly. “Ugh gross!” I started wiping faster. I looked down and it was on my sleeve now. “Okay let’s keep going,” Shuichi said with a sigh. 

~~~ 

Shuichi was right, by the time we got to the checkpoint my pants were mostly dry (as well as the bottom of my jacket and shit). It was a little damp and uncomfortable but I’ll survive. The checkpoint was a small abandoned building, maybe an old office building. While it was small it had two stories that I could see from the outside. We entered by a small hole in the wall, We had to turn to the side and squeeze ourselves in there but it worked. “What makes them think that a full-body armored military can fit through these holes?” I said. “They would probably just blow it up,” Shuichi said as he dusted splinters and dirt off of himself. I did the same. Kaede looked around and finally spotted the book. She started writing in it. I looked over her shoulder. 

She wrote: “ _Kaede A. Kokichi O. Shuichi S. ''_ and in the column, to the left she wrote _“Three runners by the creak. All clear. - K.A_.” 

I read the other columns above ours too. 

I saw my dad's name plus Shuichi's uncle’s name next to it was in my dad’s handwriting. “ _Couple of stragglers, all clear - H.O._ ”

Above that was a couple more random people I didn’t know until I got to the one at the very top. 

Maki Harukawa. That name rang a bell. I couldn’t place my finger on it but… she was important to me at some point. She had to be right? otherwise, I wouldn't have remembered her. Next to her name, she wrote “ _A small herd near the city entrance, all clear -M.H_.” I only heard about these herds before in stories from my dad, but if there's anything as bad as he says they are… how did she take it out by what seemed like herself? Who is this girl…? 

I shook it off as Kaede beckoned me over to a room with a couch, it looked like a break room. A broken coffee machine, a cracked television, newspapers, and books. I saw the windows were still somewhat intact. I climbed on the couch to look outside. I always liked the feeling of the outside. The broken buildings and abandoned cities with overgrown leaves and weeds. Kaede and Shuichi talked as I looked outside. I must have looked like an excited toddler or something.

“Kokichi!” I heard from a doorway leading out of the breakroom. Shuichi and Kaede stood there, Shuichi had a different gun then the pistol he had when we left. He had a rifle and I spotted Kaede had a bow in her hands, arrows were placed in her bag in a reachable spot. “Where did you guys get those?” I motioned. “We hid them.” Shuichi said. I squinted at him. “Smart. The QZ takes everything anyway. Greedy Bastards.” I scoffed. Shuichi laughed. “We feel the same.” He said. “Good, I don’t need no military ass-kissing people like my old friends.” 

“Old friends?” Kaede asked. “Long gone, went out one day never came back.” We started walking through the building and ended up on the second floor. “Oh, I’m sorry...” Kaede said emphatically. “Nah it’s fine, Don’t care anyway.” I had been through a couple of groups of friends in my life. That group of people I particularly didn’t care about. They were just bullies. We made our way to a broken window. Shuichi and Kaede jumped through and landed on some scaffolding. “Come on.” Shuichi beckoned. He held out his hand and helped me jump over the window sill. The scaffolding shook as I jumped onto it. I held onto him tighter as it shook. It calmed down and I only wrapped my arms around his stomach tighter. “Hey, It’s fine.” He said and put a hand on my shoulder. I let go of him. I was the last one to go down. The ladder was shaky and I felt like I was going to fall.

and guess what? I did. 

Around the middle of the ladder, I missed the step and fell. I hit the ground hard. “Fuck!” I yelled in pain, The other two rushed over to me. I sat up, I fell on grass so it was better than rocks or concrete. “Are you okay?!” Kaede asked frantically. I blinked a couple of times. I landed on my ankle so it hurt a bit. My back felt like I got stabbed in forty different places. Oops. “I’m fine.” I tried to get up and stumbled a bit. The two helped me back up. “Are you _sure?_ ” She asked again. “Yeah, it’s just a fall.” I brushed it off. My ankle hurt like hell but it would get better. “Okay… Let’s get going then.” Kaede said. 

“To where?”

“Next checkpoint, going to the abandoned motel first though,” Shuichi explained. I limped a small bit but continued as if nothing happened. It was a fairly small area, it was a small shopping area with lots of alleyways. We walked out one of the alleyways and I looked around, a couple of stores lined up against each other. “Scavenge through here and then the motel?” Kaede asked. Shuichi and I nodded. Kaede and Shuichi broke off from me so I decided to go off on my own too. I walked around with a pain in my foot. There was a Laundromat, a small convenience store, a pet store, a bookstore, and a clothes store. “Shit,” Shuichi said. I walked over to him and looked down the hole he was looking at. It was pretty deep, the street must have caved in. “We have to find another way to the other side of town. There’s no way we can climb that.” We both split apart from each other and I headed towards the convenience store first, Kaede seemed to be checking out the bookstore and Shuichi was just walking around. 

I walked inside and moved the wood from the door, I noticed most of the shelves were emptied save for a few. I went around and looked through everything. I picked up what I could such as rags, a water bottle (empty but it was a reusable one.), and I found a pack of glowsticks that I shoved way far down in my bag. I tried finding as many medical supplies as I could. Bandaids, rubbing alcohol, anything… I found a couple of shit and just shoved it again in my bag but it wasn’t much. I went behind the counter and looked through everything, I found on the way back to the drawers a pack of cigarettes. Was I going to do anything with them? Probably not but I took them anyway. 

I opened the backroom door and my nose was immediately filled with the stench of rotten flesh. I looked around and spotted a skeleton with no flesh at this point. Flies surrounded it, I felt like gagging, I held it back. I covered my face with my shirt and walked in. I looked through everything only finding a few bullets and a piece of paper that read: 

“ _Dear, My love_

_None of this is your fault. It’s all mine. I’m turning. Slowly but surely. The fever got worse. I can’t hold out until you’re back. I love you, but if anything happens, remember I love you. Everything you’ve done for me I’m so thankful for_ -” Blah blah blah. I didn’t read the rest, just another suicide note. I placed it back down on the desk I found it on. I noticed another door and went over to it. 

Spores, I noticed them right away. Spores are dangerous. They can infect you easily through your lungs. The worst way to get infected is by that, the cordyceps rips through your lungs and goes to your brain. If you’re going to get infected, do it by a bite. Spores are caused by dead and decaying infected. They will go around infecting as many people as possible until they find a quiet place to die. Then they start becoming spores as a last resort to infect people through air contact. I backed up and took my bag off. I dug through It to find my respirator. 

When I found it I strapped it on and decided to go down there. I pulled out the gun (that yes I knew how to use to some degree, my dad taught me.) and held it. It was just a normal 9mm pistol. I walked down step by step. Each made a creaking sound. It looked like there were multiple rooms in this basement. the main one, the one I ended up in, held three doors. There were a lot of spores lining the walls and spreading the fungus everywhere. I figured I was safe for now and started looking around for any supplies. I found a small medical kit in the back sill pack full of shit. “Oh score!” I yelled. Big mistake on my end. 

Something must have heard me because I heard a loud screech coming from behind one of the doors. I dropped the medical kit but immediately scrambled to pick it up. The screeching got louder and I froze in place. I needed some kind of plan. It didn’t sound like it was going to break through any time soon so I decided it would be fine if I explored the other two rooms.

I opened the one on the left, slowly opening it to reveal a small room. Looked like a supply closet. I grabbed whatever was left and decided not to go through the other door that connected to what maybe had been the room with the screeching. I went to the other room on the right side, which fuck me, lead to the room with the screeching through a doorway with a curtain covering it instead of a door. I saw the feet of an infected and immediately ducked down behind some boxes, which were empty by the way. I stood up and made my way over to the curtain, making sure I was still shielded from the wall. I opened it slightly only to see what looked like a runner but the infection had come out of its head now.

It was clicking? Making some weird clicking noises before turning to the curtain again. I gasped and froze in place. It started walking towards the curtain and then screeched right at it, Did it notice me? Did it know I was here? The mask made it hard to see but I could still make out the figure of this thing running towards me. I panicked and started shaking. I tried to move but my body was in a state of shock. I then felt a pair of hands grab me and pull me against them as they hid behind the same wall I tried to hide behind before. “Shut up, don’t make a sound.” I complied even though I had no idea who this guy was. I only assumed it was a guy because he was taller and his voice was deeper but who am I to assume? He held me against him and made sure I couldn’t move my arms, my leg was no use since my fall off the ladder either. 

Who was this guy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! i'm trying to upload more and have better quality story writing so bare with me!! thank you <3


	4. Chapter Four : A Not-So Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi is saved by a mystery stranger .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE QUICK NOTE : 
> 
> if your wondering what these types of zombies look like you can look up runners and clickers on google :) they are a type of infected in the last of us. The clicking sound files are also online as well !! you don't have too of course just a heads up !

I tried to struggle as much as possible as this mystery man held me in place. “What did I say about being quiet?” He said. I couldn’t even look up to see his face. “Don’t move unless you want to die.” He said, I fell almost limp in his arms. I heard the curtains move next to us. I sunk farther into the stranger’s arms, he held onto me tight and harshly to not let me run away or squirm.

The thing from before was now walking slowly around the room, clicking. I wanted to scream but I knew better not to. It soon got closer staring right into my eyes. at least I think it was. I couldn’t exactly see its eyes through the fungus growing out of its head. It started clicking as it looked right at me. I started breathing fast now, This didn’t feel real. I wasn’t going to tell mom about this.

The stranger pushed me to the ground, off to the left. I fell onto my knees and my hands got scraped on the broken concrete. I turned around right away and noticed the stranger now was fighting the zombie motherfucker. He didn’t look like he was struggling. He had a hood over his head and the mask didn’t help me identify this guy either. I gave a final push to the thing and it fell on its back. He stepped on its chest and shot it in the head. The fungus flew everywhere as he shot it again. It fell limp under him. 

I rushed to get up and grab my gun that was now fallen on the ground. “Put it down.” The stranger instructed. I dropped it back down, he rushed to pick it up. “I don’t plan on killing you or even hurt you. I just saved your ass remember?” he said. “I hate these fucking masks!” He yelled. “Come on get up we’re going upstairs.” He instructed. “Who the hell are you?!” I yelled. “Why the fuck did you just save me? You could have just killed me you know?” I spat at him. “We’ll talk upstairs now, don't be a brat.”

I flipped him off and he pointed his gun higher at me. I rolled my eyes hoping he didn’t see me through the mask.

He walked me upstairs, a gun to my back. My hands were forced to be put up in the air. We waited until we got into the main area of the convenience store, my ankle still hurt pretty bad. I noticed Kaede and Shuichi just stood there with guns up. They must have heard the gunshots and assumed something was wrong. I took off my mask and immediately tried to breathe in as much fresh air as possible. “Hey, put your guns down… I’m not here to hurt anyone.” He defended. I looked behind me to see him remove his mask. He removed his hood from his head. I noticed his purple eyes first, then his stupid-looking goatee. His hair was spikey and he just looked annoying. “Kaito?” Shuichi said. 

“You know him?” I asked. “Yeah, we went to the same elementary…” He said. “Oh hey! Yeah, I remember you, you too!” He said and pointed to Kaede. She smiled, “Yeah, we were in the same class too!” 

This Kaito guy handed me my gun again. He went over and side hugged the two at the same time. “Long time no see! How you guys been?” He asked. “Trying not to die.” Kaede joked. “Where are you held up?” Kaede asked as Kaito broke off from them. “Sadly, I can’t tell you. Past the city though.” He winked. “Why can’t you tell us?” Shuichi asked. “Not supposed to.” He said and rubbed the back of his neck. “So who’s this guy?” he asked and pointed to me. “Why do you need to know?” I asked. “Just asking, it’s the least you can do since I just saved your ass.” He said as if he was some sort of hero. “I would have been fine,” I said. 

“This is Kokichi. He’s in a QZ with us.” Shuichi explained. “Oh.” He said. “Alright, I gotta get outta here.” Kaito explained. “Good.” I whispered under my breath. I tried walking forward and fell over onto the counter. I breathed in sharply. My ankle fucking hurt. “You okay?” Kaito asked. “I’m fucking fine.” I spat back at him. “Maybe I’ll see you all one day again.” He smiled brightly. “Be safe!” Kaede warned. “You guys as well!” He said, he tried walking outside but immediately fell to the ground. He did it on purpose and I guess we should all be down because Shuichi and Kaede ducked down as well. I was a bit slow but I ducked behind the counter. I crawled over to the edge of the counter and tried looking around from my place on the floor. I saw Shuichi as he kept down but had his back against the shelving. Kaede had moved to the other side of the shelving. Kaito was ducked down next to the doorway, he looked out the door for whatever he was looking for. 

“Clickers.” He said. “Who?” I asked. “Clickers, like the thing in the basement.” He explained. Well, they click so the name-checked out. “Someone explain those to me. Why the hell do they sound like that?” I asked. “They can’t see, the fungus grows over their eyes so they’re blind. They click and use those noises as echolocation. Runners may be strong but these guys are even stronger.” Shuichi explained to me. “It takes a while to get through the fungus to kill it as well.” 

“There’s only a couple, I can get them.” Kaito said. “How many?” Kaede asked. “Two. There could be more though so watch my back.” Kaito said before walking out there. I watched him as he stayed low crouching. He got behind a broken-down car. The clicker came around the corner of the car and he jumped it. He held it’s head and dug his knife past the infection into its head. I watched it drop to the ground. I noticed Shuichi watched intently he bit his lip and squinted. I was too busy focused on Shuichi to realize Kaito had taken down the second one. 

Kaito stood up and gave us a thumbs up. We stood up and I was the first to run out there. Despite my hurt ankle, I was faster than Kaede and Shuichi. I bent down next to the dead clickers. “What the hell are you doing?” Kaito asked. I grunted as I flipped it over onto its back. I dug through all the pockets. I groaned in frustration as I found nothing. I walked over to the next one and did the same. “What do you think I’m doing?” I looked at Kaito right in the eyes as I kept digging. He shrugged. “Wow, you’re an idiot.” I teased. “I’m not an idiot!” He yelled. I laughed, glad I got a reaction out of him.

“Nothing.” I groaned and got up again. “For your information, I’m scavenging through bodies,” I explained to Kaito. I noticed a bit of blood on my hands. My face morphed into one of disgust, I walked my way over to Kaito, Took one look at him, and then wiped my hands on his jacket. “Hey, what the fuck?!” He said and tried wiping it off of his jacket. “What’s this brat doing with you guys anyway?!” He asked. “None of your business!” I stuck out my tongue. “He had never been outside the walls of our QZ before so we took him with us.” Kaede smiled. “Don’t you have to be fifteen to leave QZs?” He asked. Oh this bitch, “I am fifteen your ass!” 

“You don’t look like it.” He said with a smirk. “So how did you hurt your ankle?” He asked and pointed to my ankle. “I didn’t,” I said. “You totally did.” He moved his foot to lightly tap my ankle. I stifled a yell. “I got run over by a truck!” I lied. “You fell off a ladder?” Shuichi said debunking my lie. I gave him a death stare. Kaito laughed. “Speaking of, you said you were fine, why are you limping?” Shuichi asked, he placed his gun down against the car and walked over to me. “I _am_ fine.” I said. “But-” I shushed him. “Hey Kaito, do you know any way to get to the other side of town? Like near that motel?” Kaede asked. “Oh yeah! I can take you all there if you want.” 

“if it’s not too much of a bother?” Shuichi said. “Nah, I didn’t want to go back to my zone anyway.” He said. “So you’re in a QZ?” Shuichi asked. “Not exactly…” 

“Then where are you staying?” I asked. “None of your business.” He said with a smirk repeating the words I had said to him before. “I can’t tell you.” he said. What the hell was this guy on? “Why not?” I asked. “I just can’t!” He yelled in frustration. We all grabbed our stuff and started walking with Kaito. “Jeez, what crawled up your ass?” I joked, earning a nudge from the back of Shuichi’s rifle. I slapped his arm with my backhand lightly earning a chuckle from him. We went over to that pet store and started walking through it. Kaito led us into the back and through a door that led us to an alleyway. The alleyway led up some stairs and into another alleyway. At the end of it was a wire fence. “We have to climb this, We got rid of the barbed wire on the top a long time ago.” Kaito said. I noticed two doors next to us. “We can't go through those shops?” I motioned to the two doors next to us. “Ah, the door on the left leads to a building that leads to another fenced area, and the one on the right the door and windows are covered by debris and shit.” He explained. I nodded. “Alright let’s get climbing.” I said. The fence wasn’t that high, nothing I hadn’t climbed before in the schoolyard before I was taken out of public school. 

“Kokichi your foot-” Shuichi said, worry painted his face. “It’s fine Shuichi, I said that already stupid.” 

Kaito was the first to go over, he threw his bag over the top and climbed his way up. He hopped his way over the top and grabbed his bag again. “Throw your bags over before climbing it makes it easier.” He said, Shuichi was next. He threw over his bag with his rifle attached to a holster on the bag. Kaito caught it and then helped Shuichi hop over. Kaede motioned me to go after. I threw my bag over and Shuichi caught it. I put my foot in one of the holes and brought myself up when suddenly we heard screeching. I looked up and saw a group of infected running towards us. “Shit!” I yelled and jumped down from the fence only to land on my hurt ankle. 

I fell with a thud onto my back. I rolled around in pain until I was able to lift myself. Kaede helped me of course. “Kokichi!” Shuichi said, throwing my bag over. I caught it and opened my bag and quickly rushed to grab the pistol I had in here. Kaede rushed to grab hers as well. She dropped her bow in the process. A clicker had jumped on Shuichi and he struggled to keep it back. Kaito ripped it off of him and shot it in the head with ease. The blood splatter just had to be gross. Kaede shot a couple through the fence as I just stood there. “Kokichi a little help here?” Shuichi said, shooting off a couple with his rifle. “Yeah! Okay!” I fumbled with it for a second. Kaede sighed and grabbed it from me and did some weird smart shit with it. She handed it back to me. “Go over by the gate-” She shot a runner. “And try to shoot everyone but the non-infected.” She said. 

I nodded. “I got this.” I stuck out my tongue at her. I got as close as possible and lined up the gun with a runner coming towards Shuichi. I tried shooting it and completely missed it. “Shit.” I breathed out. “Focus, don’t panic,” Shuichi said next to me. “I got this.” I said confidently as Shuichi took down a couple himself. I lined up the gun again and shot. It took a couple of tries to get the fucker down but It finally fell after some struggle. “Oh my god… I did it!” 

“Okay now do it again!” Shuichi said with a strained voice. I raised my gun again only to hear screams behind me. I turned around and saw Kaede in the arms of a clicker. She struggled to try to push the thing off of her. I ran over there and grabbed the switchblade from my pocket. I opened it and attempted ripping the clicker off of her. She pushed it causing it to fall into my arms. I took care of it and we both took a second to breathe before we heard something by the way we came.

We turned that way and saw a group of infected trying to make their way up here. “We gotta move!” Kaede said. We both attempted to grab our stuff as more infected piled through the door of the pet store and down the alleyway. We shot off as much as possible until it became too much. I noticed the door on the left, Kaito had said something about another fence being on the other side. I went over and attempted to open the door but it was sealed shut. I decided ‘fuck it!’ and slammed the side of my body into the door, attempting to break it open. I did a couple more times. The pain in my ankle was growing larger but I ignored it as I could lose my life soon anyway. With a final hard push, the door burst open. I looked inside quickly and made sure there was no infected. I let Kaede go in first and grabbed my backpack from the ground. A runner then grabbed me and I fell to the ground, I tried to get up and I slipped over again because of my ankle. Kaede shot it in the head and I was able to stand up again with some struggle. I ran inside and tried closing the door only for a bunch of infected to pile against it. I dropped my bag inside and held my weight against the door.

Kaede ran over and started putting her weight on the door as well. A runner had grabbed my jacket while I held the door in place. I slipped off the jacket and just let the ugly have it. Finally, the door slammed shut on the runners. Kaede rushed to grab what looked like a metal cart of some sort. It looked like we were in a repair shop or maybe a tool shop?

Kaede pushed the cart against the door. “that should buy us some time. We got to hurry though.” Kaede said. “Right.” I picked up my bag and went over to the door on the other side.

I opened the door easily this time and there was another wire fence on this side. The only problem was…

There was barbed wire on top… no way to climb it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh, im trying to get a chapter out each day so wish me luck!! thanks for reading and take care <3
> 
> (ignore this) : hey gc how u doing winks


	5. Chapter Five : Motel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finally makes it to the motel after much struggle.

“Fuck Kaede…” I said pointing to the barbed wire on top of the fence. She pondered as she looked around, she re-entered the tool shop and dug around. I stayed watching the door making sure the infected didn’t break it down. “Got it!” She yelled. She held a pair of wire cutters. We both ran outside, I closed the shop door shut. As Kaede got down and started cutting the wires on the fence, I looked around for something to cover the door just in case. I noticed a nearby dumpster and ran over to it. I tried pulling it over to the door but it was too heavy. I tried pushing from the other side and I got farther than before. We heard nearby gunshots from Kaito and Shuichi. Soon I heard an excited cheer from Kaede as I still pushed the dumpster over to the door. 

She realized what I was doing and ran over to me. She started pulling it. We brought it over to the door. It would be heavy to hold a couple at least. “Come on!” She said and dragged me over to the small hole in the fence. This hole probably wouldn’t be able to anyone besides me and Kaede.

We both took a breather on the other side of the fence. Then we looked at each other and then at Kaito and Shuichi who we’re still taking out infected. “Ready?” I asked her. “No.” She said with a sigh. I grabbed the knife out of my pocket and we both headed over there. From what I could see there were only around four left. I walked over and shot the closest runner there was to me. It fell to the ground instantly. Kaede and Kaito took care of two more. Shuichi finished off the last one with a final shot.

We all looked around carefully, making sure there was no more.

“We gotta get out of here.” Kaito said, we all followed him as he sprinted farther out of the town and down the road. I was still running on adrenaline at this point.

It was a short walk to the motel. We all stopped outside the doors of it. “Let’s take a break,” Shuichi said, sliding down one of the pillars. Once I finally had a second to compose myself I realized how much of a wreck I was, how much of a wreck we ALL were.

Shuichi looked like he was going to pass out, his black jeans were slightly tattered, His jacket was falling off revealing a t-shirt underneath. His belongings laid next to him. Kaede’s sweatshirt was now hanging off her, showing her shoulders and the grey tank top she wore. Her leggings had a tear at the bottom, her boots looked in pretty good shape. She sat next to Shuichi on the pillar, her belongings also next to her. Kaito stood by the big doors to the motel, he was drinking down water that was left in his water bottle. His flannel was still intact as well as his jacket. The only thing out of sorts was his pants that had a small rip by the pocket. I think that was always there though.

I caught a glimpse of myself in a puddle. My hair was messy (Like most of us), my jacket was gone leaving only my light sweatshirt and t-shirt. I wiped as much dirt off my face as I could. I was a bit behind everyone. I took a step onto the pavement near the motel and I felt my ankle instantly give out. I fell on my side right onto the concrete, my elbow being scraped in the process. Great, let's add to the list of injuries I've suffered. Mom is never going to let me out again if she knows what happened. “Kokichi!” Shuichi and Kaede called out. “I’m fine! Just lost my footing!” I defended as they picked me up off the ground. “Stop saying you're fine!” Shuichi yelled as he placed me against the pillar. It was the place he had just been sitting at. “You are obviously hurt so just admit it!” He fought against me. I didn’t respond.

“We cleared out this motel before, it should be empty. But there isn’t going to be many supplies…” Kaito said. “We?” Kaede asked. “Yeah, who is ‘we’?” I asked. He fumbled on his words and then sighed. “I have to get going. I said I would bring you guys here and that’s what I did.” Kaede and I looked at each other suspiciously. “Bye guys.” He said in a lower voice. He sounded sad almost. Shuichi got up and went over and started talking to him. I couldn’t hear what they were saying but it looked like just some sort of goodbye. “I don’t trust him,” I said to Kaede.

“Me neither.” Kaede sighed. Kaede waved to Kaito as he walked off, Shuichi came back over to us. “Motel is cleared out already, No supplies but that also means no infected. I say we rest up there for a while.” Shuichi said. Kaede helped me to my feet as Shuichi opened up the door with a little force. I leaned most of my weight on Kaede as she held onto me helping me walk. We entered and the smell was actually one of a hotel. Sure the faint smell of infection still lingered but it was less active. 

“This way.” Shuichi said. He led us down a small hallway and into a motel room. Shuichi closed the door behind us as we walked in. I got a good look at the room before Kaede sat me down on the bed. The bed was a simple queen-sized bed, there were large windows on the wall parallel to the door. The bathroom was on the left of the door we entered through, Shuichi took the chair of the desk and created a way to block the door with it. There was a TV, it was obviously broken. the screen was shattered everywhere. There was a broken vase on the floor. The end tables held shattered lamps and a broken alarm clock. Shuichi walked over to the windows and closed the curtains even though there were boards on them.

It was even darker than before and cold... Shuichi pulled out a lamp from his bag and opened it. It turned on. It was a crank lantern, you use a crank on the side to generate power for it. It looked like it was already charged though. Kaede’s in her bag was charged as well. They placed one on the end table and one on the desk.

“I wonder how many people have fucked on this bed.”

They both stared at me as I laughed. They didn’t seem to find it funny. I propped my foot on the bed. I hadn't looked at it yet so why not now? I sat up more and tried pulling off my boot only to wince back in pain. “Here, I’ll help you.” Shuichi said and sat next to me on the bed. He untied the boot more than I did and easily slid it off. It still hurt but less than when I tried to rip it off. My sock wasn’t bloody or anything. I looked up at the ceiling and ignored it as Shuichi attempted to slide off my sock. I winced in pain as he finally got it off. I have learned not to cry since I was younger, so holding back tears now isn’t hard.

“It’s not as bad as I expected it to be,” Shuichi said. I looked back at him and then down at my ankle. “Just a couple of bruises.” He said. “I mean it's swollen so it might be fractured or sprained. It’s not broken though I don’t believe.” He said, I sighed in relief. “Here,” I said handing Shuichi my bag, “There are medical supplies in there, you can use the stuff for yourself too.” I said motioning to the scrap he had on his cheek that I had just noticed. “I’m okay,” He smiled. “I’ve gotten worse.” 

He grabbed some kind of wrap and lifted my ankle onto his lap. He started wrapped it around my left ankle and tucked it in when there was none left. I reached over to the first aid kit next to him. I dug through it and found those weird alcohol wipes that you use to clean cuts and shit. I ripped open the package with my teeth and pulled out the wipe. “Hey what are you-”

He winced back as I wiped the cut on his cheek under his eye. He grabbed my wrist. “Stop it.” 

“Just let me.”

“You are wasting supplies!” He said and closed up the kit. “Shut up! I’m not ‘wasting’ it, I'm helping you!” He let go of my wrist and sighed. I moved on the bed to get closer to him. He ended up moving closer to me because my foot was in a weird position. He finally let me clean it out. His dumb hat covered his face so I didn’t realize he was staring at me until I looked up more. He immediately looked away and I just chuckled. I heard Kaede tap her foot against the carpeted floor. She sat in an armchair in the corner of the room. She was wiping down her knife. 

I dug through the kit again and grabbed a Band-Aid. I ripped the package open and peeled off the backing. I placed it right on his face where the cut was. I smiled and leaned back away from his face. I heard Kaede laugh and I looked over at her. “What?” I said. She shook her head. “Nothing.” She said. Shuichi looked away from her and stared at the ground. “Okay weirdos.” 

“We should go soon.” I spoke up again, I tried to get up but Shuichi grabbed my shoulder. He made sure I sat back down. “We can camp out for a bit, it’s still early and I don’t think I’m ready to take out any more infected yet.” Shuichi said. I nodded and laid on the bed. Kaede stood up. “I’m gonna go for a walk around the motel, do some scavenging…” She said and dusted off her pants. She grabbed her bag and put it on her back. Shuichi stood up. “I’ll go with you.” He said. “No,” Kaede instructed. “Stay with Kokichi, he can’t exactly walk well and I can handle myself.” She smiled. Shuichi complied and sat back down. “Stay safe.” That was all he said as she removed the chair from the door and moved into the hallway. Shuichi closed the door after her and locked it with the chair.

“You worried about her?” I asked him. “A little, she’s reckless and doesn’t understand the dangers of some situations.”

“You mean she doesn’t overthink as much you do?” I said. He laughed lightly and nodded. “How do you know her?” I asked. “She was my neighbor and a good friend. I’ve known her my whole life.” He smiled. “Do you like her?” 

He looked at me confused. “Like do you have a crush on her?” I asked. He blushed and hid his face behind his hat. “No, no… nothing like that trust me.” 

“The way you hid your face tells me otherwise.” I joked. “Speaking of, why do you wear this hat all the time? It’s dumb and it covers your eyes.” He went to speak but I spoke up before him. “I’ve never even gotten a good look at your eyes.” I leaned forward and tried to grab it but he leaned back. I raised my hand, he blocked it. I raised my other hand to grab it, he blocked it. “Come on…” I pleaded. “No.” He said. “It’s just us.” I shrugged. “And I barely know you.”

“Touché.”

He smiled, I took this as a chance to rip the hat off his head. “Hey!” He yelled out but I had it in my hands. He attempted to grab it quickly but I moved my hand out of the way. “I already got it off, no point in trying to grab it now.” I said. He sighed and looked at me. He had one of those things in his hair like Kaede did. I poked it, “Don’t-” 

“How does it even stand up?” I asked. “I don’t- I don’t know! Give it back!” He tried again. I moved it out of his grasp and placed it on my head. I looked at him again. “Your eyes are pretty stop hiding them.” I complimented him. I laid down on my back once again, I looked up at him to see him essentially meltdown. Man, this guy does not know how to talk to people. 

I felt my eyelids get heavy. They started closing. “Are you tired?” He asked. "No! I never get tired!” I said resisting the urge to just pass out right here. “Go ahead and sleep, I’ll wake you up when we go.” He said softly. I wasn’t planning on sleeping but I guess I couldn’t help it.

It didn’t help that his voice was so soothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIII i'm back again :)) hope you enjoyed! stay safe and don't forget to drink water <3


	6. Chapter Six : Heading Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three set back on their way to the QZ.

“He’s light, it's fine, it was getting late, we had to go anyway.”

“I know it’s just we could have woken him up?” 

“I didn’t want to.”

I opened my eyes, I guess I had fallen asleep. Except it felt like I was moving. I lifted my head only to meet gazes with Kaede. I shook my head and wrapped my arms around whatever was in front of me. That being Shuichi. “Why are you carrying me weirdo?” I said with very little power since I had just woken up. I felt my bag was on my back, how the hell did they do that without waking me? “You fell asleep.” He said and continued to walk. “So?”

“I didn’t want to wake you.” He shrugged. “That’s pretty gay, put me down.” I joked. “What does being gay have to do with any of this?” He asked. “It doesn’t, but it is pretty gay…” He dropped me. I landed on my feet though. My ankle felt better at least. “Is your ankle okay?” He asked. “Switching the conversation now are we?” I asked. “It’s because you’re not funny.” 

“I’m  _ so  _ funny.” I started walking with them. Shuichi grabbed his bag from Kaede. It was starting to get darker now. “Sure you are,” Kaede said. “Kaede that’s rude!” Kaede laughed. “How far did we get?”

.

“No idea,” Shuichi said. “I know that I almost dropped you in a river though.” He laughed. “Glad you didn’t because I would have killed you.” I said. I felt tired and my body felt off. Like you know when you wake up from a nap and your body still feels asleep? Not to mention my throat was dry and my face felt hot. I was just uncomfortable. I always hated naps. “We’re almost back I believe.” 

“Did you guys go to the second checkpoint already?” I asked. “Nope, It’s just up ahead.” Shuichi said and pointed to a small building that was surrounded by other small buildings. I rubbed my eyes again as we climbed in through a broken window. I went over to the book with Shuichi and looked over his shoulder. 

He wrote down our names in extremely neat handwriting. He wrote ‘All clear - S.S.’ In the column next to our names. “Do you need to watch me?” He laughed. We heard a small crash from the other side of the room. Shuichi raised his gun while I raised my knife. “It’s just me.” Kaede laughed, she picked up what she dropped and placed it on the counter again. 

Shuichi put his gun down and sighed. I put my hand on his shoulder and leaned more of my weight on him, my ankle started hurting again. It wasn’t that bad though, I was being overdramatic. “How’s your ankle?” he asked. “Horrible, I hate it,” He laughed at me. “I’m hungry too...” I said and draped myself over one of the counters. Shuichi placed his bag down next to me and opened it up. He pulled something out and handed it to me. It looked like a type of granola bar or something. “Here. Eat it.” he said. I got up and grabbed it from him. I tore it open and took a bite. I moved my hair out of my face as it got stuck in my mouth. “Come on guys! We still got about an hour until we get back!” Kaede beckoned us outside. We grabbed our backpacks and headed outside with her. I realized our outside adventure was coming to a close soon and I slowed down a bit. I had trailed behind I guess because Shuichi turned around and looked at me. I looked back up at him. We stood there for a second until Shuichi turned back around. Ugh, I was hoping to get some sort of verbal attention.

I kicked a rock and then jogged to catch up with them. I ended up directly behind Kaede. I decided to mess with her. I crept behind her and when I was just close enough, I grabbed her shoulder. She turned around immediately and raised her gun. 

Upon seeing my face she dropped her arm and pushed my shoulder playfully. “You dick!” she said, stifling a laugh. “I could have shot you!” She said. 

“But you didn’t.” I smiled back at her. She laughed a bit. “See, I can be funny!” I said. “No you can’t be.” she laughed. 

Shuichi walked away not paying attention to us. “Weird,” Kaede said. “He’s jealous, he's not as funny as I am,” I said. 

“he’s definitely funnier than you.” Kaede teased. I rolled my eyes as we caught up to Shuichi. Kaede and I went on each side of him. We both accidentally hit his shoulders with ours. He gasped a bit when we did so. My boots crunched on leaves as we walked. I readjusted my backpack. “How much longer?” I asked. “Not much.” Shuichi said. I hummed in response. “Are you coming to school tomorrow?” Kaede asked me. “Nah, I’ll probably skip again. What are they gonna do? Expel me?” I put my hands behind my head.

“I decided that I think I want to go on shifts instead of school…” Kaede said. That’s right, we’re allowed to take shifts now. Everyone who has their card could take checkpoint shifts instead of school. School isn’t mandatory at all that’s why I don’t go. Mostly only younger kids who can’t read or write go. Some high school students do though. 

“Oh, nice! Maybe we can pick up shifts together? if my mom lets me…” I said. “I’m not going to tell her about my ankle unless it gets worse.” I said looking down at it. “Smart idea,” Shuichi said. “But if it does get worse don't wait… just tell her.” He suggested again. “No, I think I’ll be fine.” 

“Would you come on shifts with us Shuichi? It’s more work than just coming out here but...” Kaede started. “Yeah maybe.” He shrugged. He put his arms out in front of both of us. The first time he did that he only did that to Kaede… I must have grown on him. “Runners.” he said and pointed forward. There were only two. “Just kill them,” I said. “Shoot ‘em.” 

“That could attract more nearby…” He said. Kaede walked in front and looked around. “Looks like those are the only two. We can sneak around them, we have to take the shortcut anyway. There is no way around the debris without trouble.” She said. “Shortcut?” I asked. “Through a sewer area.” she said. “Gross. no.” I said. “It’s not that gross. We don’t have to go into the water.” She laughed. 

We all crouched down and started walking around the runners. They twitched and groaned. We crouched behind whatever debris was around this small open area. Kaede leads us under a bridge that was also covered by debris. Shuichi lifted a piece of rock or broken road that looked pretty heavy. Damn, he must be strong to be able to lift that easily, I’m surprised. 

Kaede opened a hatch and there was a ladder. “Please not another one.” I said. 

“You’ll be fine.” She laughed. “Don’t fall because you will hit concrete and might die.” She warned. “Great.” 

Shuichi quickly moved the heavy thing to the side and watched Kaede climb down. “Go ahead.” He said. I climbed down right after Kaede, I was careful this time. I made sure not to look down either. Not that I could see anything anyway, it was dark. I saw Shuichi start climbing above me. I now made sure to stare forward at the ladder, if you understand why.    
  


I made it to the bottom and jumped off a bit. I landed pretty well minus the fact that my ankle isn't happy. Kaede readjusted her bag. “Fuck, it smells like ass.” I said, covering my nose with my shirt. Shuichi hopped off the ladder and stood next to me as Kaede looked around. “We’re clear.” She said. Shuichi ran over to a corner and grabbed a plank of wood. We’re on some type of ledge that in the middle connected a flooded area and another ledge across it, the bridge to the other side was fallen into the flood. Shuichi grabbed what looked like a plank of wood. 

“Kaede help me with this?” He asked. She ran over and helped him carry it over to the edge of the ledge. They tipped it over and made a bridge with it. I’m guessing it’s usually there for that purpose. “Hell no.” I protested. “Just don’t fall in.” Shuichi said as he started walking across, Kaede next. “Come on Kokichi.” Kaede said. I crossed my arms. “I’m not risking falling into shit water!” 

“It’s barely sewer water Kokichi… it flooded a while ago.” Shuichi explained. “It still smells like ass.” I said. They both looked at me. I groaned. “Fine,” I said. “But if I fall in, Shuichi has to jump in and save me.” I said. “Yeah sure.” He nodded. As I placed my foot on I went slowly. I contemplated just jumping in to fuck with Shuichi but that would just end in me being wet as well. I made it to the other side with no problem. They left the board of wood there. There was another ladder and I don’t need to go over any of that. Shuichi went first, then Kaede and then me. Shuichi pushed the top open and we all climbed through. I could see the QZ gates from here. 

“What time is it?” I asked. Shuichi looked at his watch that I only noticed he had now. “Around four pm.” He said. “Gross, That means I have to have dinner with my dad. I forgot I flipped him off before…” I said. “I’m fucked…”

“Good luck.” Kaede said as we got closer to the gate. The guards out there let us inside once they check our cards. The gates opened and I saw my father right there. Shuichi put his hand on my shoulder and leaned down next to my ear. I leaned closer to him. Kaede leaned next to me as well but Shuichi was the one to talk. “If you need help just come to us.” He smiled. I nodded my head as I saw my father and my younger sister standing only a couple of feet in front of me. I waved to them as I walked off. They waved back and went in the opposite direction of me. 

I saw my dad cross his arms.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) this ones kind of short apologies!


	7. Chapter Seven : Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi and Kaede have a secret, Kokichi finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING : ABUSE
> 
> please don't read if you are sensitive to a topic like this, I don't want to harm anyone. it is not a big part of the chapter and you can skip over it if needed.

I walked over to my dad, he looked disappointed. “So, just so you know I’m going to forget what happened before you left. First I wanna know how it went.” He said, I sighed in relief. “It was fine.” I said, my temperature was checked. They grabbed my bag and searched through it. They took whatever they wanted (guns mostly). They handed me back my bag. The outside lights were turned on as it got darker. They handed me back my bag, assholes took half my shit. My younger sister came and hugged me. “Hi hi!” She said, she stepped slightly on my feet causing me to wince back a bit. I prayed no one saw that. 

She held the stuffed animal closer to her as she stepped back. “Yeah, see that wasn’t a good enough answer.” He said, “What happened while you were out there?” I shrugged. He dropped his shoulders. “Kill anything?” 

“A couple of runners, I almost got a clicker.” I explained. “You could have done better.” He said. I sighed as he walked us both home. We entered the building and went to our apartment. I opened the door only for my mother to immediately grab me. She held onto me tight, I almost couldn’t breathe. “Mom!” I pushed her off. “You didn’t get bit, did you? Or hurt? No scratches?” 

“Mom, I’m fine!” I said. “It was fun.” I shrugged. “Nothing really bad happened.” I lied. “you’re dirty… you should shower.” She said. Yes, there was running water here, but it’s shut off after the first curfew (eight pm, also the time you’re supposed to be back from shifts and such.), the second curfew happens at ten pm and that’s when everyone has to be officially inside. “I will, I will,” I said. My sister came running in. “You’re alive?” She asked. “Yeah, no shit.” My father smacked the top of my head. “Language.” 

“Why is everyone so obsessed with me today?” I asked as a joke. “Go shower you smell.” My mom said and pushed me away. “People switch up so fast…” I pretended to be sad. “How are Shuichi and Kaede?” She asked. “They’re fine.” I shrugged. “Alright go go…” She shook her head and pushed me towards the bathroom. 

Time to shower I guess. I opened the door and stepped inside. I went to turn around to go get my clothes but I noticed they were already in here. Mom must have washed them. I turned on the water, it wasn’t very strong but enough to get washed properly. I slipped off my clothes and just let them sit on the floor. I unwrapped the bandage on my foot and placed it to the side. I walked into the shower and the warm water immediately felt good against my skin. I leaned more of my weight on my right foot seeing as my left ankle was in pain. The swelling went down but it was still bruised. The dim lighting made it look better than I knew it looked. The blood and dirt washed off easier than I thought it would. I didn’t notice the random scrapes on me until now. The ones on my hands and the ones on my elbows. One on my knee. 

Nothing huge but still a little noticeable. I finished washing and got out, slipping on my pajama shorts and a large t-shirt. I dried my hair with a towel and moved my dirty clothes into a corner. Someone would take care of it. I wrapped the bandage on my foot again. I walked back into the hallway only to realize with my shorts my mom would realize my bruised foot. I went into the room quickly and grabbed socks and made sure it covered my ankle. I walked outside again and into the dining room/kitchen area. My mom started setting up for dinner. It was always a small dinner but we had leftovers from dinner yesterday. I sat down as my siblings sat down as well. My dad sat down at the other end of the table from me. 

“Nothing exciting happened?” My dad asked again. “Yeah, nothing. I mean we ran into runners and such but other than that, nothing really.” He eyed me in suspicion. “So what about the scrapes on your elbows? or the ones on your knees?” He asked. “Jeez, you’re so noisy. I just tripped.” I ate whatever was on my plate. “Mhm, and you tripped off a ladder?” He asked. I choked on my dinner a bit. I looked up at him. “What do you mean?” 

He breathed in through his nose and looked up at me. “You know exactly what I mean.” He said. “How the hell did you find out?” I asked. “So you did fall off a ladder?” My mom asked. I didn’t respond. “Kokichi?” She asked again. “How did you find out?” I asked my dad and ignored my mom. “Shuichi told me.” He said. “When?” I asked. “While you were showering, I had been surveying the halls quickly and happened to notice him. He looked nervous so I asked him what was wrong and slowly got it out of him that you fell.” He explained. “That bitch.” I slammed my fork on my plate. “Kokichi? Did you hurt anything?” My sister asked. “I’m fine, it was just a fall.”

“Off of a ladder!” My mother said. “What about your head? Did you hit your head?” 

“No mom! I’m completely fine.” I said. “I knew I should have never let you out…” She panicked. “Mom! Are you not listening to me? I’m fucking fine! It wasn’t that high!” 

“Don’t speak to your mother that way!” My father yelled. My sister tried to intervene but she earned a stare from my dad. “What has possessed you to speak in such a way?” He spat at me. “Oh, I don’t know? You maybe?” I said. I could see him get angrier. “What else happened that you’re not telling us?” My mom said and that made my father even angrier. He must have thought I was lying farther than that, and I was. “You lying bastard!” He yelled. 

“Maybe I wouldn’t have to lie if you both didn’t breathe down my neck all the time.” I explained, “I’m going to our room.” I pushed my chair out and tried walking away when my dad got up and grabbed my shoulder. I immediately flinched. “Sit your ass down.” I heard my younger sister crying behind us. “No-” Was all I could say when I felt a stinging on my cheek. He had hit me again. He hasn’t done that in at least a year. I felt tears rise but I pushed them down again. I looked at him one more time before running off. 

I opened the bedroom door and then slammed it closed. I noticed my dirtied shoes by the door along with my backpack. I heard my dad slam his bedroom door and I think my mother had gone in there with him. I heard my sister softly knock on the door. I opened it and let the two of them in. “Sit on the bed.” My sister instructed, I complied. Meiko crouched down. She took off my sock and exclaimed the bandage. She unwrapped it. Rin sat next to me sniffling. She held her stuffie.

“It’s just badly bruised, you’re lucky you didn’t fracture anything.” She sighed and got up. She sat next to me and put her arm around my shoulder. She squeezed. “It’s okay to cry you know.” She said. “I don’t want to.” I stared straight at the door. My younger sister had joined the weird hug we had. 

My siblings had soon gotten ready for bed and fell asleep. I went and sat on the window sill. I looked down at the street. It’s been hours. It had to be almost curfew, which is why it shocked me to see Shuichi sneaking around. At least it looked like him. It immediately piqued my interest. He went into a dark alley across from the apartments. I turned away from the window and slowly tiptoed around my sleeping siblings. I put my shoes on and slipped a hoodie on before opening the door. My parents weren’t around so this was the perfect time to sneak out.

I slowly opened the front door and walked outside. I calmly walked down the hallway and down the stairs. I went as fast as I could. When I made it outside I noticed a couple of guards but they all ignored me. It wasn’t curfew time yet I guess. I made sure no one was looking as I slipped into the same alleyway Shuichi did. It was just a normal alleyway, garbage was spread out everywhere. A few rats passed my feet and I gasped. I sighed and continued walking. I noticed a small light coming from a room at the end. I got closer to the door and realized it was slightly opened. I leaned next to it and hid behind a wall.

I heard the voices of a couple of people. “I didn’t choose for him to show up!” I heard a males voice say, That was Shuichi. “I’m sorry it’s my fault, I decided to bring Kokichi with us.” Kaede’s voice. Okay so why are they talking about me? “Our deadline was missed! These people are pissed!” I think that was Shuichi’s uncle? “Please honey, it’s not their fault. They’re just kids…” Shuichi’s aunt? “They should have been smarter about it.” A foreign voice said, a female. “Kaito showed up unexpectedly but you always have to be prepared.” She said. I heard Shuichi sigh and the sound of him sitting down. My heartbeat sped up and I held my breath. “I can’t believe we’re letting this Amami guy boss us around. He won’t even give us his first name!” Shuichi’s uncle complained. 

I went to lean in closer, but I knocked over some trash. I cursed under my breath and tried to lean against the wall more. “What the hell was that?” Kaede asked. “Someone’s listening.” Shuichi’s uncle said. I heard whispering and I attempted to get away when I felt a hand grasp my wrist. I was turned around with guns to my head. The person who had grabbed me was Shuichi’s uncle. “Kokichi?” I heard from behind him. Shuichi stood there, he lowered his gun and his eyes softened. Kaede did the same. I gulped. “Hey…” I smiled. 

“How much of that did you hear kid?” Shuichi’s uncle asked.

“Um… Nothing.” I lied.

“Liar.” He said shoving me inside. That mystery voice showed themselves finally as they closed and locked the door. Everyone stared at me as I stood in front of them. 

“Maki?” I said as I finally got a good look at this mystery person. “Oh god.” That was all she said. “Is that you?” I asked. “Yep.” She confirmed. “You know each other?” Shuichi asked. “We grew up in the same neighborhood,” Maki responded, oh so it's going to be like that? I kept quiet as Shuichi’s uncle held a gun to me still. “Listen, I don’t want trouble. I’m not going to hell anyone about your weird affairs or anything because frankly, I don’t care.” I explained. “How do we know you’re not going to tell anyone?” Shuichi’s uncle asked. 

“I don’t know what the hell you’re even doing? No one would believe me anyway, If you didn’t know already, I’m not the most well-liked by the military here either, My dad’s a dick, and honestly, I hate the military. Can I leave now?” I spewed out. “Curfew is soon and-” 

There were the sirens. Curfew just started. If I go outside I’ll be caught or killed or whatever. “I can’t go out now so do what you want with me.” I angrily exclaimed. Shuichi came over and grabbed his uncle’s shoulder and started talking to him. I looked around as they talked. I didn’t feel nervous at all about this. I guess Kaede and Shuichi’s presence made it better. I locked eyes with Maki. We both looked away. 

I saw Shuichi walk up to me with a smile. “Come on,” He instructed. “Follow me.” He pushed me out of the room into a hallway I’ve never seen. “What did I walk into?” I asked him. He took a deep breath and before he could say anything I spoke up. “You guys are smugglers,” I said with a shocked face. “Well- I-” He tripped on his words. “Why the hell did you come out here to try and cover for them? You’re a horrible liar.”

“How do you know if I can’t lie? and I can by the way.” He said as we walked down a hallway. “Liars know liars Shuichi, but I’m not going to tell anyone, mostly because I have no fucking clue what’s happening,” I told him. “Oh I know you’re not going to tell anyone-”

“Wait-” I said. “Why did you tell my dad I fell off a ladder?” I asked him. “Your dad saw me wandering around and asked why I looked so nervous and I panicked. Sorry.” He sighed. I wasn’t going to tell him he indirectly caused me to get a slap from my father, he would feel too bad. “Where are you taking me?” I asked. “My apartment.” He replied. 

“Why?”

“Well it’s a hideout apartment, I’m guessing your dad does attendance early and just signs you out for it? That’s what my uncle does when he has attendance duty and I know that your dad had attendance today so-” 

“I got it.” I said and cut him off. “You don’t seem phased that this is all happening.” He said as he led me into a staircase. We walked up and we continued walking. “We’re in an apocalypse, nothing shocks me anymore,” I said. We walked into a small room, a place with no lights other than a couple of unlit candles and crank lamps. “Everyone is deciding what to do with you, I doubt anything bad so don’t worry. It’s not like you can go back to your apartment because of curfew…”

“I get it Shuichi, it’s fine.” I plopped down on a couch. “You’re not worried? Like at all?” He asked. I shook my head. I wanted to see where this went, I was more curious than nervous. He sat down next to me. “You wanna tell me more about your smuggling job?” I asked. 

“I don’t know if I’m allowed.” He said. 

“Tell me anyway.” I smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How is everyone today? I hope you all are good :) I hope that you enjoyed today's chapter, remember to drink water and take care!! <3
> 
> again thanks for reading :)) don't forget to comment or leave kudos, it helps me keep writing (you of course don't have to!)


	8. Chapter Eight: Leaving the QZ, Once again....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi finally learns the full secret of Shuichi and his family, now he's being forced to go with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW / TW : MENTION OF DRUGS (weed oops)

“Kokichi, I really can’t-” He protested. I looked at him with pleading eyes. He sighed.

“We work for… A family clan, The Amami clan. It’s a group that was started by a family. You know them, It’s a part of the Scars-”

“You’re a Scar?!” I stood up. Scars aren’t the best people from the stories I heard. They raid QZ’s or other groups and then take everything and leave. They have everyone against them. The military hates them, other groups hate them, even random people hate them. They have been known as some type of cult too. 

“No, No! I’m not a Scar. I just work for them, me, my family, and Kaede. I know the guy who runs one of the clans. The clan is a part of the Scars but it’s complicated. We’ve been smuggling supplies and such for extra ration cards and medical supplies, sometimes weapons if they’re generous. And we were supposed to bring it to them but you were with us, and then Kaito showed up and-” 

“What does that Kaito guy have to do with anything?” I interjected. He stood up and looked down at me. “Kaito is a Scar, he told me before he left. He was supposed to bring us to the Amami’s but you were there.” He sighed. “So I'm confused, You’re not a Scar? and neither is Kaede or your family? but you’re working for a Scar group who are associated with the Scars but it’s ‘complicated’ snd Kaito is a Scar?” I tried understanding. “Yes, Kaito is a part of the main Scars who control this Amami clan along with other clans. The main Scars, the biggest group, take control of other groups and grant them minimal freedom with the promise that they work for them and give them supplies. In the end, they’re all connected and hate the Military.” 

“Gotcha. Kinda.” I sighed. “So what does this mean for me?” I asked. “Well now that you know, you either keep your mouth shut or the Scars might kill you.” 

“Wait- HUH-” He put his hand over my mouth. “Don’t be so loud…” He warned. “Just because the guards don’t use this side of this building doesn’t mean they aren’t going to hear us.” 

“You're so paranoid,” I said. “Does your cousin know about this?” I asked. “Not really, she knows something is happening but my aunt doesn’t want her involved. She just knows we work for someone, she doesn’t know it's the Scars.” 

“Then why do you work with them?” I asked. “I found out what they were doing, told Kaede, and then after some shit went down we demanded we helped. But that’s beside the point, you realize they could kill you, Scars I mean.” What the hell have I walked into? I sat down again. “They don’t need to know though, We just don’t tell them.” I explained. “My uncle thinks you’re going to snitch, One wrong move, and he’s just going to pull the trigger himself.” Shuichi said. “As if your uncle is going to kill me.” 

“You don’t know my uncle as well as I do. He would if he got the chance.” Shuichi sat down next to me. The door opened and it revealed Kaede, Maki, Shuichi’s uncle, and his aunt. Shuichi and I stood up again. “So? What the fuck?” I asked as they all stood around me. “We have to go, so figure out something to do with him.” Shuichi’s uncle said. “What do you mean?” Shuichi replied. “We’re making a run to the Amami clan, they want their shit, they’re gonna get it.” He said and grabbed a backpack that was by the door. “Good luck with the guards’ old man.” I laughed. “You’re already on thin ice.” He pointed at me. I shut up. “Figure out something to do with this brat.” He said. 

“He can come with us,” Kaede suggested. “He’s actually really good at-”

“Nope, No. I’m not letting this kid rat us out or cause problems.” 

“I’m not going to do anything weirdo. You act like I plan to ruin your life. If anything I just wanted to go outside for once damn…” I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. “Can you work a gun?” He asked, I nodded. “How about a knife? Melee weapons? You know how to take down at least a clicker?” I nodded again. “Can you take people?” 

“Probably not but I’m good at running away from my problems.” I smiled. I rocked back and forth as silence filled the room. “It was a joke people come on.” I waved my hands in the air. “Sure, he can come. Only because I want to keep an eye on him. But if he dies then that’s not my problem, I will throw him under the bus if we get caught and I don’t care if he gets hurt.” Shuichi’s uncle said. 

“Hold on.” I said, “What about my family? My life here? You know, I kinda don’t wanna die?” I asked. “We’ll have you home before morning, Then I’ll have Shuichi watch you or something.” 

“What-” Shuichi started.

“Okay, I'm fine with that, practically the same rules when I’m with my dad anyway.” I shrugged. “You worry me sometimes.” Shuichi said and looked at me. “Aw, you’re thinking about me.” I held my hand to my chest. “Put some pants on.” Shuichi’s uncle said. “It’s shorts!” I yelled. “How am I supposed to get changed if I don’t have the stuff to change into, it’s not like I can sneak back into my apartment?”

Kaede looked at me. 

~~~

I tied the tie of the sweatpants that Kaede loaned me. How were they bigger on me? HOW? Kaede snickered at me and I threw my shorts at her. She threw them next to this cot that was in a separate room that before. They were just black sweatpants. My sweatshirt stayed on and we both walked back into the room from before. I was immediately thrown a bag. “Here's the stuff they needed, you hold it. Lose it and we throw you off a cliff or something, I don’t know we just got to go.” 

“How far away is this place?” I asked. 

Shuichi appeared next to me as he put on his backpack. “Could take hours if we walk, Shorter if we take a car.” He said. “Car?” I replied shocked. “Yes, a car. We have it hidden about thirty minutes from here.” 

“How?” 

“Scars.” He said and shrugged. Shuichi handed me a clip-on flashlight to put on my bag. I still had no weapons but at this point, I didn’t want to ask. It looked like Shuichi’s aunt was staying behind. They said goodbyes to her. “Come on.” Shuichi motioned for me. I nodded and followed him out the door. Maki and Kaede stayed behind us, Shuichi's uncle in front. It was getting darker as we walked down the hallway, I shuffled closer to Shuichi. 

“You scared?” He asked. “Why the hell would I be scared? loser.” I was still thankful he stuck by close to me. We made it down two flights of stairs quietly before reaching what looked like a basement. there was a crack in the wall we were all able to successfully squeeze through, it was big enough. We entered a room and I immediately knew what was around the corner. 

Spores. 

I panicked realizing I didn’t have a mask. “Hey, guys?” I said, trying to back away as far as possible from the other room with spores. “I don’t have a mask.” I said as they all looked at me. Maki had come up to me and placed one on my head. “There you go dumbass. Do you plan on dying out here?” She said before walking off, her voice muffled by the respirator. I made sure it was on tight as we walked into the room containing spores. It was foggy and I could barely see. The dead infected laid on the ground as they produced spores. “Ugh gross.” I grunted. I wandered a bit behind everyone and made sure to stand my ground.

I felt vulnerable and I hated it. They didn’t even give me a weapon. Rude much. I heard footsteps behind me, it sounded faster as I turned around. My eyes widened as I saw what was coming for me. A runner. “Fuck!” I yelled as it threw me to the ground and jumped on top of me. Adrenaline kicked in and I just started kicking and punching. The mask did not help my breathing at all. I was able to somehow throw it to the side as I scrambled to try and get up.

I heard a gunshot next to me and watched the runner drop to the ground in front of me. Maki stood right by it and then ran over to me. She grabbed my hand and helped me up. She slipped something into my pocket as she dragged me off. She brought me to the group that was just around the corner. “Quickly!” She said pushing me towards them. Shuichi’s uncle jiggled the door handles. I heard Maki’s gun as well as fallen bodies hit the ground, I looked behind and there were a couple of runners. Everyone started fending them off. “Kokichi come here!” Shuichi called over. 

“There's a small broken window right above the door if I lift you.. can you get over and open the door for us?” He asked. I felt around in my pocket and found the knife that Maki shoved in there. “Yeah, I can try.” 

Suddenly the guns went silent. “That should be all of them for now,” Maki said. “Hurry though.” Kaede said. Shuichi leaned his back against the door and crouched down a bit. He cupped his hands. I put my foot in his hands and pushed myself up. He grunted as he tried to push me up more. I gripped onto the window trying to avoid the sharp glass that was protruding out the sides. I kicked some as I lifted myself over. I landed on the ground with a thud and I tripped a bit because of my ankle. I was outside, but still underground. There was a set of stairs built into the ground and led up to the grass. “He’s going to run off.” I heard muffled voices from the other side of the doors. “He’s not going to run off, he's just opening the door for us!” Shuichi said.

Shuichi’s uncle argued with him even though it was mostly one-sided on Shuichi’s uncle's side. I could go tell the authorities? But I so badly wanted to see where this went and… I really wanted to piss off that old man right on the other side of this door. “He better do it quickly because we just set off gunshots and if anyone heard that were fucking dead!” He said. Right, Fuck! I forgot about the guards. I noticed there was a chain around the door and that was the problem. It was locked but I still tried to pry it off. “Hey, guys!” I quietly shouted over. “It’s chained, I can’t get it off.” I said. “Watch out!” Kaede yelled over, I heard something hit the ground beside me. “Watch it! you could have hit me!” I complained as I picked up what looked like big wire cutters. I’m not that skilled in tools. 

I opened it and put it on the lock, I pushed it down as hard as I could as it suddenly fell off. I rushed to get the chain off as I heard sirens. I rushed quicker. When I opened it they all rushed out. Kaede grabbed the tool and we all rushed up the stairs. “You all aren’t going to congratulate me on how cool I was back there? Without me, you would be dead!” I praised myself. “We have Kaede or Maki, they’re roughly the same size as you and quicker.” Shuichi’s uncle said. We ran over behind some boxes as we heard the sirens get closer. “Why were infected in there?” I asked everyone, “If it’s a QZ why would there be infected in there?” I asked again. “Maybe they're shoving infected people from here in there?” I theorized. I lifted my head slightly over the boxes. 

I felt a hand cover my mouth and drag me back. I hit my back against something soft, even though the backpack I wore probably helped it feel softer. I looked above me and Shuichi stared down at me. “You need to learn to be quiet.” He breathed out, he seemed nervous. I relaxed my body as we watched guards run around the side of the building. “Clear. Wait…” He said. Shuichi dropped his hand off my mouth, I could somehow feel his nervousness. “The infected must have broken out!” He said that might have confirmed my theory. I noticed a tall man come out from behind the corner in military gear. I sunk farther into Shuichi. He squirmed a bit. “That’s my dad,” I said. “He probably knows I’m not home.” I quietly panicked. 

“You’re probably fine.” Shuichi said. We heard a radio turn on and I heard my father's voice. “Brought the lady back to her apartment, she claimed she couldn’t find her way back. Four children and Detective Saihara are still missing. Search everywhere this is my son we're finding.” He sounded angry. Shuichi’s uncle cursed under his breath. My father and the other guards had already rushed off. I heard a loud sound and suddenly every searchlight was on. “Over there.” Shuichi’s uncle pointed to a spot by the gate, I didn’t even notice we were that close. 

There was a small hole in it, big enough for all of us to squeeze through. Maki was the first one to start going. I crawled off of Shuichi and over to another set of boxes. “Whatever you do, do NOT get under the searchlights. Just follow Maki.” Kaede instructed me. “Yeah I know how to sneak around, this isn’t the first time I tried to break curfew.” I laughed. I stood up and we all ran as fast as we could around one of the searchlights. Maki moved some of the metal covering the hole out of the way as she tried to sneak through. I helped her pull it back. I went through next only to hear a gunshot come from the other side. “Shit!” Someone yelled, Shuichi and Kaede squeezed through and Shuichi’s uncle struggled but he made it over. 

“It wasn’t me!” I said as we started running away from the QZ. “Just saying… That it wasn’t my fault!” I struggled to breathe out as we ran. You could see the searchlights and hear the military from miles away. I had no idea where we were running at all. My feet started to hurt. I’m glad my ankle was healed more than before. “We- went in the opposite direction to the car! We gotta go around.” Shuichi’s uncle spoke up. “Or we can screw the car and just walk!” Shuichi suggested. We all continued running until Shuichi’s uncle stopped. We all took a second to catch our breaths. Except for Maki who just stood there. 

“How are you not out of breath?” I asked her. “I’m not out of shape or old.” She replied. “Are they gone?” She asked. “Yeah, but we should be more careful from here on out.” Shuichi’s uncle looked at Shuichi. “I’m s-sorry.” He said with a sharp inhale. His uncle just patted his back and started walking off. “It was your fault?” I asked. “They spotted me.” He laughed. “Glad they didn’t- shoot you.” I said still out of breath. “Kaede!” I called out to her. She turned around and looked at me. “Yea?” 

“You still got those explosives?” I asked. “You told him about those?!” Shuichi’s uncle yelled. Kaede stiffened and nodded, she looked back at me and said “Yes, and don’t be so loud.” She smiled painfully and punched my shoulder. I laughed. I noticed her gun sat in a holster on her thigh. I looked around and still walked next to her. I tried to get closer though. I took a chance and unbuttoned the holster top. “Hey so Kaede,” I started slipping the gun out. She kept looking forward and hummed. “I was wondering, What are you to Shuichi?” I slipped out the gun and put it in my pocket. The safety lock was probably on, Kaede was good like that. 

“What do you mean?” She asked. “Like do you like him?” I asked. She just laughed, she opened her mouth but I touched her shoulder and walked away. “I don’t care.” Shuichi didn’t have anything I could grab easily but His uncle did. I could easily grab the big knife on the back. It was most likely a machete. I easily grabbed it off of him and put it on a holster in the bag they gave me. I decided to go back to Shuichi, Maki was too much of a risk. 

I trailed behind and looked at Shuichi. I noticed a paper in his back pocket. I stepped slightly behind him and picked the paper out of his back pocket with my thumb and my pointer finger. It was folded. I made sure to look around before opening it. It was a list written in neat handwriting, it was Shuichi’s. 

Guns, ammo, shit like that was all listed but what surprised me was at the bottom. 

Weed? As in the drug? This guy wanted drugs? This guy was willing to kill people over a bit of weed? I mean other things too but this was UNDERLINED? IN RED? WE DON’T EVEN HAVE RED PENS?? Man. I can’t wait to meet this guy. I turned over the page to find more notes, I tried to read them but I felt the paper be lifted out of my hands roughly. I saw Shuichi standing in front of me. He stared down at me angrily. He looked hot when he was angry.

Did I seriously just say that?

His face dropped back to normal. He folded it again and placed it back in his pocket. “Stop taking other people's stuff.” That was all he said as he walked back with the group. Hell no, Does he expect me to return the shit I just took? Pfft, he’s funny. 

I walked forward again, I hoped to catch up with the group. It was going to be a long night, especially now that we possibly can’t go back because the whole QZ is looking for us. I stopped in my tracks. Wait... fuck.

The whole Military at the QZ is looking for us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long chapter... Thank you so much though! Take care and I hope you enjoyed :))  
> Comment if you have any questions!! I love comments :))


	9. Chapter Nine: Walking away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi and the rest end up where they needed to go.

I stopped. I took a deep breath. My world felt like it was spinning. My feet felt light and my head hurt. My eyes shook as I tried to look around. I closed them and swallowed hard. This used to happen a lot more than you would think. I would bottle up emotions until something huge would happen and then I wouldn’t be able to handle it anymore. 

I kept quiet. I tapped my foot and tried to focus on that but it was hard. “Kokichi!” I heard. I lifted my head and saw Shuichi looking back at me, everyone looked at me. “You okay? We were calling your name?” He said. I nodded. Shuichi’s uncle looked like he really wanted to keep walking but he leaned against the tree. Shuichi lifted his hat to look at me. Kaede started walking over to me and I took a step back instinctively. She stopped in her tracks. 

I breathed in again. I started walking again. I walked past them and just kept my eyes on the ground. I felt like my brain was screaming at me. I turned around and saw everyone in the same position as before except Maki who was now in front of me. “You look crazy.” She said. “So nice of you.” I said. “You need to calm down.” She said. “I’m fine.” I snapped. Her facial expression didn’t change. She continued to stare at me for a while. I looked away. 

Everyone continued to look at me. I sighed. “It’s just that, YOU said that no one would catch us and now my dad is probably looking for us. They’re going to either kick you all out or kill you.” I said. “And I don’t know what the hell my parents are going to do when they find me.” I shrugged. I at least felt grounded again. “I’ll bring you back, why would you get in trouble if we say we’re smuggling you?” Shuichi’s uncle said and sipped on a water bottle. “No, they’ll catch you, and then Shuichi will be upset or something-” 

“Why are you worried about me?” Shuichi asked. “I’m not,” I said. I groaned. “Whatever, I’m not going back right now. I’ll make them worry a bit so my dad doesn’t beat me.” I said. I turned around and everyone stayed silent. I started walking and this time everyone followed. “Is that my machete?” Shuichi’s uncle asked. I ignored him. Footsteps got closer to me from behind. I knew it was Shuichi by the way he hesitates when he walks too fast. You’ll hear a slight stagger in movement but otherwise, his footsteps were soft in a way. He placed his hand on my shoulder. I was right, it was him. 

Again the way he places his hand on people was again hesitant. He would place his hand on my shoulder and then immediately take it off while also closing his hand. I stopped in my tracks and we stood as everyone walked in front. “What?” I asked. “I feel bad.” He said. “Good.” I went to walk away when he grabbed me again. “I’ll take you back right now, If I get out soon enough I’ll be able to catch up with everyone.” He said. “No, If I go back, my dad is just going to be mad. Might as well procrastinate it.” I shrugged. “You sure?” He asked. I nodded. 

“You wanna tell me why you’re smuggling weed?” I asked. “I have no idea.” He said. “Who even is this guy?” Shuichi shrugged. “Do you know anything?” I asked. He shook his head. We started walking behind everyone. We weren’t in listening distance from them. “Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked. “Yeah, and even if I wasn’t, I wouldn’t tell you because I barely know you.” I smiled. “We have plenty of time to get to know each other I mean.” He laughed nervously. “Maybe some other time Shumai.” I pushed his arm a bit. “Shumai?” He sounded confused.

“A nickname weirdo.” I rolled my eyes, “Maki had this nickname when she was younger that we all called her-” 

“Say it Kokichi, Say it I dare you.”

I jumped and turned around to be face to face with Maki. “Okay, I will,” I said hesitantly. I got closer to her face.

“Makir- Ow! Ow! Fuck!” She started twisting my arm. “Fucking hell let me go!” I pulled away as she let go. “I know your secrets too, don’t forget it.” I rubbed my arm as she threatened me. “And? It was just a nickname and also exposed anything about me and I'll do the same!” I yelled after her as she walked away. “You guys knew each other?” Kaede asked. I nodded and Maki yelled back to us “No!” 

“Apparently not,” I said. “God she’s so annoying.” I said under my breath. “Can we keep moving you kids are so slow…” Shuichi’s uncle complained. 

~~~

We had been walking for HOURS, HOURS… I think I’m going to pass out. It was dark still and we’re now walking on a highway. Being out here felt weird but I was too busy focusing on not passing out on the side of the road. We neared a small strip mall. There were a couple of stores I never even heard of. I watched everyone slow down a bit and stop in the parking lot. “We’ll stop here, I need to figure out where we are.” Shuichi’s uncle pulled out a map, he leaned against a broken car. I collapsed on the parking lot ground. “My feet hurt.” I groaned. 

Everyone sat around me and rubbed their eyes. “How long have we been walking?” Kaede asked. “Maybe two hours?.” Shuichi said. “Only that long?” I complained. “How long would it take to get there?” I asked. “Probably half a day with no stops? nine hours?” Shuichi estimated. “Would have been thirty minutes if we had the car…” Maki said. I laughed.

I heard the sound of an engine. I looked up immediately to see everyone looking towards the road. Shuichi’s uncle grabbed the map and ran towards us. “Get inside the buildings and behind something.” He said. We all stood up and ran inside this restaurant. It seemed like a breakfast place. It seemed cozy, maybe more if the fireplaces were lit. It looked like a cottage. Maki went behind a window, she had a clear shot just in case something happened, Kaede dropped behind a table. She started talking to herself saying things like “I can’t find my gun, did I drop it?” I snickered to myself as Shuichi pulled me behind this counter. Shuichi’s uncle dropped behind a window by the door, it was near where Maki was. A pick-up truck had turned the corner and parked messily. Shuichi shuffled next to me and tried looking over the counter with me. 

The guy got out and Shuichi’s uncle stood up and dropped his gun. He put it back in his bag. “What are you doing?” Shuichi whisper-yelled. “It’s safe.” He said. Shuichi stood up and sighed. “What?” I asked him. “It’s Kaito.” He said. “Oh… wonderful,” I said sarcastically. “You know you telling me that Kaito is a scar made me hate him more.” We started walking out. “Try not to annoy him please.” Shuichi pleaded. “No promises.” 

We walked out, I noticed Maki stayed farther behind us. Ooooh, what the hell is happening with those two? Maybe nothing… I fucking hope there is something. ”Why the hell is he here?” Kaito asked, pointing to me. “Same goes to you.” I said. “I’m here to pick you all up, I heard you got caught. They sent me down here, Rantaro told me to.” He explained. “Still wondering why… he’s here.”

I spoke up “Who the fuck is Rantaro?” 

“Shut up Kokichi.” Maki said, I threw my hands up offended. “He’s here because he found out what we're doing, We didn’t want him telling anyone.” Kaede explained. “Alright get inside, we’re about half an hour away.”

I saw Kaito go up to Maki out of the corner of my eye. “Hey, Maki.” He said awkwardly. She walked away and climbed into the car. I audibly laughed at him. “Shut up.” He said and walked off. 

“Oh! Can I ride in the back? I always wanted to ride in the back of a pickup!” I said running to try and climb into the back. “I would have made you sit back there anyway.” Kaito told me. “You driving?” Shuichi’s uncle asked. Kaito nodded. “Good.” He said and climbed into the passenger seat, he put his feet up on the dash. Kaede climbed herself into the back area, I have no idea what it’s called. Might be called a trunk? Cargo bed? Yeah, it was a cargo bed.

“Kokichi!” Kaede called out from the  _ cargo bed _ . She motioned me over, she grabbed my hand and helped me up. She then helped Shuichi up. “Kokichi, I have a question,” Kaede said as I placed my bag down beside Shuichi and sat down. “What?” 

“Did you take my gun?” She asked. “What? No.” I lied, Shuichi stepped on my foot. “Hey what the hell?” I yelled at him. He just looked away from me. “Yeah,” I laughed, I gave a look to Shuichi as I lifted my sweatshirt and grabbed the gun out of the pockets. I handed it to her. “Keep it.” She said. “I don’t need it anyway.” She smiled. I didn’t protest. She threw me something. “Holster.” She said. “I don’t need it since I won’t have a gun. I wrapped it around my thigh, it was sort of uncomfortable because of the way the sweatpants fit but whatever. 

I placed the gun in it and leaned back against the truck as Kaito started it. He sped off and I fell back a bit. Shuichi grabbed my arm a bit. Maki ignored us and looked away. “So you and Kaito?” I said with a smirk. “No.” She said looking away again. “Okay.” I left it after that, I knew better than anyone not to mess with Maki. Now that I was looking at these sweatpants more I realized they weren’t as dark as I thought. It was more dark grey than black. It was cold, even if I had a sweatshirt on it was light and thin than most sweatshirts. It was more of a shirt than a sweatshirt. 

I brought my knees to my chest as the truck’s motor hummed and rode down the highway. I felt something get draped over my shoulders. I looked back at Shuichi, “Sorry you looked cold.” He laughed awkwardly. I put my arms through the sleeves, I don’t know how he wasn’t cold in jeans and just a T-shirt. Speaking of he looked a lot more built than I thought he would be.

Kaito stopped after a couple more minutes, He pulled in front of a gate which opened to let us in right away. He parked in front of a parking area with other cars and trucks. There were other people in light gear and armed with guns and dogs. Guard dogs? Damn, they really are stocked. Shuichi helped me out and I grabbed the backpack, he grabbed it from me. He took off the flashlight and machete and handed them to me. “Hold on to those, they don't need them.”

Shuichi’s uncle grabbed the machete from my hands. “So you DID take it…” I laughed. I put the flashlight in my pocket and I went to take a step forward and was met with a gun barrel to my forehead. “Who are you?” The girl asked. “Miu put the gun down, he's with us.” Kaede waved her off. The girl put her gun down and examined me. I looked at her right back. She wore jean shorts and a white shirt she tied around her waist so that it showed her stomach. She wore a thick camo printed coat over it. She wore knee-high socks and slightly shorter than the knee black boots. She put the shotgun down and placed it in her bag. “Who the hell is he though?” She yelled at Kaede. “His name is Kokichi. He’s fine.” Kaede said as Shuichi handed this shorter guy the backpack and the list he had. The guy nodded and walked over to this Miu girl. 

“they got everything.” He said to Miu. I only realized it was starting to get light out now, it must have been around four am. Maybe five. The guy eyed me suspiciously, he straightened out his back. He wore a lab coat and held a clipboard along with the backpack we gave him. “Kiibo Iidabashi.” He introduced himself. “And this is Miu.” He said and motioned to the girl. 

“You some kinda doctor or something?” I asked him. “Roboticist.” He said. “I work in medicine as well.” He smiled. “How old are you?” Miu asked. “Fifteen.” I answered, “How am I only a fucking year older than you. You look five.” She said. I felt the need to stick the middle finger up at her, so I did. “Hey! Don’t be getting so cocky, dick!” She said. I laughed. “of course those words come out of such a whore’s mouth.” I teased. 

Miu turned around to face Kaede. “Why did you bring this fucking child!” She yelled. “Long story!” Kaede yelled back as she talked to some group of girls that seemingly was waiting for her. I looked around for the rest of the group, Maki and Kaito were nowhere to be seen (I wonder what they were doing…), Shuichi was talking to his uncle as the truck was taken away and Kaede started walking towards us. Kiibo rolled his eyes and walked away. Kaede smiled at Miu, her eyes lit up in THAT way… I put my hand over my mouth and looked at them with wide eyes. Kaede grabbed Miu’s jacket sleeve and brought her closer. Miu moved her arms to wrap loosely around Kaede’s waist. 

I moved my hand from my mouth and said “Oh! You guys are dating…” 

Kaede laughed and let go of Miu. “No… We’re just good friends!” She chuckled. I laughed. She looked at me seriously. “Oh? You’re serious?” I said. She nodded. I looked back at Miu and she had pain in her eyes. I understood the situation right away. “I’m actually straight.” Kaede said. “oh my god.” I said as I looked back at Miu. She shrugged. “What?” Kaede asked. I smiled back at her. “Nothing.” I shook my head. She smiled again and walked off to that group of girls again. 

I stood next to Miu and looked at her. “What the hell was that?” I asked laughing. She didn’t answer. “You’re in deep shit.” I said to her. “Fuck off like you know anything.” She made a disgusted look at me. “I know a lot actually, I’m the smartest person here.” She said proudly. “Yeah okay, you sound crazy, dickhead.” She said. “Well, you can’t just be like ‘Me and bestie!!’ when you're making out every chance you get!” I laughed, “You have no idea what we act like!” She flicked my forehead. “Ouchie! And that conversation told me everything!”

“Fuck off gremlin.” She walked away. I went to yell after her as Shuichi called me over. 

Today was going to be a long day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sm for reading!! hope you enjoyed :)) 
> 
> Comments and Kudos always appreciated <3


	10. Chapter Ten: Shuichi and Kokichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi shows Kokichi around the Scar base. Kokichi has some questions to ask in the dormitory.

“So I guess you lied to me?” I said as Shuichi led me somewhere. “About?” 

“Your QZ getting destroyed?” 

He chuckled. “Not entirely. Ours did but it was at the beginning of the infection. We ended up here, we went back and forth between QZs to spy or get info on shit. We mostly live here though, train and shit like that.” He explained. “Kaito is sometimes here but he’s all over the place especially with Maki living here.” 

“What is with those two?” I asked, he just shook his head. We traveled around this college place, I think it was an old university? There were four floors, a dorm building attached and other buildings around such as libraries and stores, some type of local college campus or something. “So what is this place?” I asked him. “An old college, we only use the library, the dorms, and the main building though.” He said. “There's a huge cafeteria in the dorms, they give out supplies and stuff to families who need it, and there are food rations there. We all stay in the dorms, I have two roommates but Kiibo and Kaito are never there.” He said. “Kiibo usually stays in the lab all the time, and as I said, Kaito is almost never here. But when he is he sleeps here.” He continued. “The main campus building has things like the labs, medics, supplies, gun range, and schools for younger kids. Even training for teenagers and newer guards. Oh and then they train dogs in the fields out back.” 

“Damn, you guys know your shit better than the military.” I was surprised by what the Scars had accomplished. “So this is just one clan that owns this place?” I asked. He turned around to face me again. “Yeah, I lied again.” 

“So, this is the main place. The main Scar base.” He breathed out. “Why didn’t you just tell me that?”

“I didn’t know we were going here. Rantaro is meeting us here.” He said. I shrugged. “Do I get to meet him?” I asked. “So when do you want to go back?” He asked, ignoring my question. So I ignored his question. He opened this door and it led into a dorm. It was boring, to say the least. It was bigger than I thought college dorms looked like, still small. We entered a small room with nothing but a sofa and a tv that probably didn’t work. There were three doors, two on the left and one on the right. Shuichi put his bag by the door. I took out the gun and whatever other things I had and Shuichi took them from me and put them on a coffee table. “Do you want your jacket back?” I asked. He shook his head. “Keep it.” He said. I looked down at the jacket, it was more of a heavy sweatshirt. It was a color blur similar to his hair with more of a grey tone. 

I looked at the sleeve and turned it around. “It says your name…” ‘Saihara’ was embroidered on the back of the sleeve. “O-oh, it’s my last name.” He said. “Are you sure you’re fine with me taking your last name?” I joked. “ _ Kokichi _ you can have the jacket, My aunt just put our last name there because she didn’t want someone stealing it.” He explained. I traced the letters with my finger. “What’s going on with Kaede and that whore?” I asked him as he led us into a bedroom, there were two beds. “Miu?”

“Yeah.”

“Kaede’s friends are… odd?...”

“Homophobic?” I cut him off. He painfully nodded. “Gross.” My face distorted into one of disgust. “Yeah, I don’t like them. But she ‘has’ to hang out with them. They try and pressure me and her into dating. I don’t see the point of dating in an apocalypse especially when you're us because we have a lot of jobs. Either of us could just die. And I know that so I don’t get attached to people. Plus what’s the point of being homophobic in an apocalypse! Just let people do whatever it doesn't hurt anyone!” I listened to his ramble and I flopped onto one of the beds. It was probably Shuichi’s bed because it was messy and the blanket was black. The other bed looked unused. There were a couple of posters on the wall, band posters I guessed. 

I kept my feet on the ground but laid my back down on the bed. Shuichi continued rambling. “and that’s the thing, I don’t know if my uncle is homophobic because he’s just hateful towards anyone-”

“Shuichi!” I called out annoyed. “S-sorry.” He apologized. “It’s fine but standing around throwing your hands in the air like a madman isn’t helping,” I complained and spread my arms out on the bed. I felt the bed sip down next to me. Shuichi laid back and I moved my hand onto my chest. We both stayed staring at the ceiling. “Kaito and Kiibo stay in the other room?” I asked him. I saw him nod. “Since they both aren’t usually here they let me have a room to myself.” He explained. “Nice.” 

“Yeah.”

We laid in silence for a while. “Do you want to stay here for a while?” Shuichi turned his head to me. I looked at him. “How long?” I asked. “Well not forever… but you said that you didn’t want to go back just yet. But I know your siblings are back at the QZ and I-” 

“I’ll stay, my family will be fine. I don’t wanna go back yet.” I cut him off. He smiled but he pushed it down. “I’m sorry you had to get wrapped up in this.” He said. “Why would I care? It makes my life more interesting.” I looked back at the ceiling. “I don’t understand you.” He said. “What do you mean?”

“You are willingly going along with this just because it’s interesting.” He chuckled. “I meant what I said,” I sat up. “My life has been contained in walls for the past five years. Yours has been outside and doing dangerous jobs.” He sat up.

“It’s not as fun as it seems. I-” He choked on his words and he covered his face with his hat. I ripped the hat off his head and made him look at me. “What? Shuichi spit it out!” I demanded. “I’ve had to kill people! Alive people! Not zombies!” He snapped. I lowered my hands and placed his hat in his lap. He looked down and played with the skin on his fingers. “I’m sorry for yelling.” He said. 

I raised my hand and flicked his forehead. “Don’t be sorry, weirdo.” 

“How long do you wanna stay?” He asked. “I don’t know yet,” I replied. “I’ll take you back when you decide.” He smiled. “Hey Shumai?” He flinched at the nickname. “What about your aunt?” 

“Oh! So here’s what we usually do. She stays with my cousin at Qz’s while we stay here. She usually waits for us to show up again. She’s good at lying and pretending like she had no idea what we were doing. If she hears we got caught, she’ll make her way here as soon as possible.” I nodded in response. They really do think about almost everything. I decided to ask another question.

“Can I ask about that Amami guy yet?” I asked. “I shouldn’t.” He said. I started to get aggravated. “I promise I’ll explain one day.” He said. I sat crisscross and leaned my elbows in my lap, he mirrored me. “I’ll be waiting.” I smiled. We stared at each other for a second before we both looked away just as fast. “So…” He said. “So…”

“Do you wanna get your own supplies or something? Like a backpack or new clothes?” He asked.

“Sure.” I smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Hope you enjoyed and sorry for the filler type chapter!
> 
> Remember to leave kudos and comments :)) i enjoy reading ur comments !!


	11. Chapter Eleven: Kaede's Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi is forced to hang out with Kaede's friends and Shuichi while they train.

Shuichi walked with me to the cafeteria. When we entered those big doors it was really loud. There were lots of those long table benches like in school lunchrooms. There were a lot of families, children, and some teens sitting together. I noticed Kaede with a group of girls and I figured it was Kaede’s gross friends. We walked past them and I saw them point and snicker to themselves. “Just ignore them, they do that a lot.” Shuichi explained. I laughed. “It’s fine, I like the attention.” I stood tall. 

“Of course you do.” I laughed at his remark. “We should just go over there and make out. To spite them.” I joked as he covered his face with his hat. “I’m joking with you Shuichi no need to get so flustered damn.” I rolled my eyes. “Unless-”

“No.” He said walking a bit faster. I picked up the pace and caught up to him. He led me to this room towards the back that held racks of clothes and boxes of stuff. “I don’t know what size you are and stuff so just look around.” He said. 

He stayed by the door and looked off to the side. I figured I only needed to replace my pants since they’re Kaede’s. I grabbed a pair of grey jeans and looked over at a box that was underneath a table. I pulled it out and dug through it. I heard Shuichi laugh. 

I pulled out a darker beige-colored backpack. I noticed two pins in the box next to it. They were both circle shaped and both were roughly the size of my palm. One was yellow with a black star on it and the other, white with a pink heart on it. I turned the backpack around and put the pins near the corner on the front pocket. I moved over to another box and looked through it, I found a map of the university and surrounding areas. Shuichi came over and handed me the clip-on flashlight. I put it on my bag strap. I grabbed a notebook that was sitting in the box and a couple of pens that rested beside it. I put it in the big pocket. 

I grabbed a few more pairs of clothes, a water bottle, a first-aid kit, and such. “So, you can stay with me on that spare bed in my room or you can sign up for a new room. I suggest staying with me so my uncle doesn’t chew us out.” He said. “Yeah whatever, I'll stay with you.” He helped me put my clothes into a cardboard box. He took out a marker and opened it with his mouth. He held the cap in his mouth as he wrote my name on the box. I couldn’t help but look at his mouth. He took it out of his mouth and I snapped back to look at his eyes again. 

“I’ll hold it for you.” He said with a smile. “I have arms.” I retorted. “You want to carry it?” He asked. I shook my head. We walked out and I put the bag on my back. I walked next to Shuichi as we walked to the other side of the cafeteria. We were halfway through when I grabbed the hat off his head and put it on mine. “Kokichi!” He called out. “What?” I said and acted unbothered. “I’m carrying your stuff, I can’t grab my hat back from you.” He said frustrated. “Yeah, that’s the whole point.” I explained. He sighed but kept walking a bit faster than before. 

“Shuichi!” I heard from a lunch table. Shuichi looked past me and I turned around only to see a girl who was sitting next to Kaede, waving a hand. Shuichi just smiled at her. “Why don’t you come over and eat breakfast with us? You can bring your new friend!” She winked. She looked annoying, she played with her long brown hair. “I’m good-” He tried saying before Kaede forced him to with those eyes of her. I heard him curse under his breath. “Just let me drop off this stuff.” He called back and rushed out of the room. I ran to catch up with him. “I’m guessing you really don’t want to have breakfast with them?” I asked. “No, of course not.” He looked angry. “But I’ll do it for Kaede.” He sighed. We walked upstairs and back into the room. 

I opened the door and he walked over to my bed and placed the box down. I moved my bag to the foot of the bed. “Let’s just not go?” I suggested as I grabbed the clothes out of the box and started placing them in the dresser across from my bed. “I can’t do that to Kaede.” He said. “I can.” I put the last of my stuff away and flopped on the bed. “You have to, My uncle wants you to stay with at least one of us at all times…” He said. “Boo! Bullshit! He won’t know!” I called out, closing my eyes. “Plus I don’t wanna be there alone-” He started pacing the room.

“you’ll have Kaede.”

“But they’re a bunch of-”

“Dickwipes?”

He stopped in his tracks and looked at me. “Dickwipes?” He asked. “Yeah, dickwipes.” I confirmed. “Sure, They’re a bunch of dickwipes.” He laughed. “You actually laughed at that? God, I am so funny.” I boasted. “Sure, Sure...” 

“By the way, My uncle went to report you to the head office. If they thought you were a threat by now they would have locked you up so you should be fine.” He said. “Oh? So I was just supposed to wait it out until they took me away?” I asked sitting up. “Yes, but you’re fine now, I think. Just don’t cause trouble and you should be fine. They don’t usually mind taking in random people as long as they seem trustworthy or they're being monitored by someone.”

“That person being you?” I asked. He nodded. “Or Kaito, or Kaede, or even my uncle. Right now it’s me, I’m guessing.” He said. I stood up. “You can stay here if you want I guess…” Shuichi sighed. “No, I’ll go.” I groaned. “I wouldn’t want you to deal with them alone.” I rolled my eyes. “Plus I want to mess with them a bit.” I smirked. “Don’t go too far.” He warned. He hadn’t mentioned his hat on my head yet so I left it on. 

Even when just walking down the hallway to the cafeteria the hat refused to not slip. I kept repositioning it. Shuichi looked down, he seemed nervous. We walked in and made our way over to the group of girls. Kaede sat in between a shorter girl and a taller girl, the shorter one had shoulder-length blonde hair, the taller one had long brown hair with bangs. I sat in front of the shorter one while Shuichi sat in front of Kaede.

The longer-haired one looked right at me. “Hi, I’m-” 

“Don’t care.” I said and put my feet up on the table, I leaned my back on Shuichi’s arm. Shuichi stared daggers into the back of my head. “Hey, Kaede,” I said. “Hi.” She smiled. “You want food?” She asked. I shook my head. “No, I’m good.” This conversation was boring. “Shuichi?” She asked. “No, I’m good as well.” He said to her. “How are you Shuichi?” The long-haired girl said. “I’m okay.” 

“How's your girlfriend?” She asked. Kaede slapped her arm. “Don’t start with this!” The girl laughed. the other one stared at her food. They completely ignored me, that’s fine… for now. “You know that I don’t have a girlfriend.” Shuichi sighed. “Just checking…” She said. “What did you have a crush on him or something?” I asked. She stuttered. “N-no. I-I was just-” 

“Just what? Asking if he was single? If you want him so bad then just ask him out.” I said, Shuichi moved his shoulder so I fell back a bit. I took my feet off the table and steadied myself again. “I wasn’t-” She stuttered. “Who even are you?” She asked. “Kokichi Ouma.” I smiled. “Well for your information I don’t have a crush on Shuichi, Kaede does.” She smiled. I made a fake shocked face just to give her what she wanted. “I do not!” Kaede yelled out. “Oh, you totally do.” I said. She put her hands on the table and looked at me with a shocked face as well. I smirked at her. Shuichi sighed, I laid my chin on my palm and my elbow on the table. I looked at Shuichi.

“Well, Shuichi~” I teased. “Do you like her too?” I asked. “I- Um-” He tried to say. “Kokichi stop.” He said. I backed up and put my hands up in defense. He sighed again and grabbed the hat off my head and placed it back on his head. “We have training after breakfast Shuichi.” The short girl said moving on from the conversation. “We do?” He said, he seemed to have forgotten. “Yeah, I signed you up. Just gun range practice or something.” Kaede said shoving down any food she had left. “Kokichi you can come.” She said. I nodded. “You can’t do anything technically but you can watch...” She smiled. 

“Sounds boring but... I’m in.” I said. After the girls finished their food we all got up and walked out of the cafeteria. We went down the hallway and out the main doors we had previously come through to get here. It was light out again. The sun shined down at us. I shielded my eyes with my arm and I looked around. There were families and guards much like the QZ. We walked around the building into the back. I looked around and noticed farms, dog training, and some people running laps on the track. I stuck close to Shuichi and I guess he noticed because he stood slightly in front of me in a protective way. I rolled my eyes. That’s not what I was implying  _ Shuichi _ . 

We ended up in a big building in the back. We opened the door and my ears were immediately filled with the loud sound of gunshots. The second that happened I felt something cover my ears. I looked up to see Kaede looking at me, her hands were out in front of her. The sound was muffled. Oh, noise-canceling headphones. She smiled down at me. Kaede walked over to those weird boxes that are in shooting ranges. Kaede walked off and played with some pistol before lining up and shooting a target. There was a table in the back with ammo and guns where I saw the other girls and Shuichi grabbing things. The taller girl was getting handsy with Shuichi. She played with her hair and touched his arm. He looked uncomfortable, to say the least.

I couldn’t hear what they were saying. The shorter girl walked away so I decided to replace her spot over there. I grabbed Shuichi’s shoulder and looked over him. He turned to look at me but his speech was muffled. I moved one of the headphones off my ear to listen to him. “I’m just going to shoot a couple of rounds and then we’ll get out.” He said. I gave a thumbs up and fixed the headphones. I hopped up onto the table and swung my legs back and forth. The girl sat next to me. She moved the headphones off of my right ear. She leaned closer. “Who even are you? I’ve never seen you before.” She said. “You don’t need to know anything.” I got right in her face. I saw her look at me weirdly before looking up and past me with a look of shock. 

I turned around and saw Miu there, She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she looked around. The girl in front of me got closer and said “Watch out for her, heard she was a lesbian but would fuck anyone in her path.” She scoffed. I snapped my head back to the girl and decided that I wasn’t going to humor her. Whoever Miu truly was had to be way better than this snobby bitch. 

I stood up and walked over to Miu. “Hey, slut!” I yelled at her. She looked at me. “Shorty?” She asked. I smirked at her. “Walk outside, I’ll come with you.” I instructed. She complied with a confused expression. I opened the door and I took off the headphones and stared at her. “What?” She asked. “Your girlfriend’s friend is pissing me off, I needed an excuse to leave that room so I didn't shoot her. Plus if I left with you it would piss her off.” I said. 

“Who?” She asked. 

“Tall.” I made a gesture with my hand to show how tall she was. “Brown hair with ugly bangs.” I described. “Miki?” She said. “What did that dumb ass bimbo do now?” She asked. “She told me to ‘watch out’ for you because you were a ‘lesbian who would fuck anyone’. Which by the way makes no sense-” I was cut off by her laughter. I looked at her and she was clutching her stomach while laughing. “Please! She says that all the time! I’m glad you not fucking stupid and can see through her shit!” She put a hand on my shoulder. “Most people are scared of her.” 

“How? She’s literally a fucking idiot.” 

“She’s smarter than you think.” She sighed. “She knows how to fuck with people’s minds.” She waved her hand. “She can’t get through me just because she’s pretty.” I scoffed and crossed my arms. “Most men here do, even fucking  _ Kaede _ .” She said she spoke Kaede’s name with malice. “You guys a thing?” I asked. “Pfft. No.” She laughed. “That bitch just likes to play with my feelings.”

“I doubt that. It’s fucking Kaede-”

“How freaking long have you known her!” She got defensive. “You haven’t known her half the time I have!” I took a step back and put my hands up. I put my hands behind my head. “Jeez, I was just gonna offer to get her away from them.” I looked at her. I walked back towards the shooting range door. “Woah wait you prick!” She yelled after me. I turned back around to face her. “Bye now.” I smiled and walked back in, I put the headphones on. I wasn’t actually going to help her, or maybe I was? Who knows? 

I laughed to myself as I walked in. Shuichi came up to me. “Where did you go?” I just shrugged. “Well… Are you ready to leave?” He asked. 

I nodded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Sorry about the low-key boring chapter but exciting stuff coming soon! 
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments they are greatly appreciated!! :)


	12. Chpater Tweleve : Books

I pressed the buttons on the handheld console in my hands. “Kokichi!” I heard someone call out. I sighed and looked up from my game. Maki stood there with puffed out cheeks and a red face. She ripped the earbuds out of my ears and I stopped hearing the little beeps from the game I was playing. “What did I do this time?” I asked. “Not you! Kiyo!” 

“What about that creep?” I asked. “Exactly that, Him and Angie are making weird prayer circles. I think they’re summoning ghosts.” 

“So?”

“What do you mean ‘So?’. You’re insufferable.” She scoffed. “Wow, a big word!” I teased. She slapped my arm. “Ouch! Get Kirumi to take care of it!” I suggested.

“She’s busy, scare them away with your ugly face or something.” She said with little emotion in her voice. I went to pick up the earbuds again but she slapped my hand. I groaned and stood up from the wooden box I was sitting on. It was lunchtime at school so I usually just sat and played my game. I got it from my sister on my thirteenth birthday this year. That was only a couple of months ago. I stood up and made my way over to the lunch table that sat under a giant tent, it was next to various other lunch tables.

Angie and Kiyo sat facing each other while a couple of candles and a couple of pieces of paper. Korekiyo sat writing on a paper while Angie watched with him in anticipation. “What the hell are you two doing?” I asked slightly annoyed that I had to put away my game. “Writing Offerings to Auta!” Angie smiled brightly. “Wh-” Maki cut me off. “Don’t ask her about it.” She warned. I nodded. 

“I was interested in this wonderful act of humanity-” I cut Korekiyo off. “Nuh-uh, Shut it, weirdo.”

“How dare you-” 

“What did I say?” I asked. He eyed me down. “Anyways stop you’re scaring the other kids, you creeps.” 

“What are you going to do? Call your dad?” Kiyo asked. I raised the finger to him. Angie laughed. Kiyo and Kirumi were older than me by a year, Angie was younger than me by a year, while Maki was the same age as me. I heard shoes click on the floor as I saw a tall girl approach us. Kirumi. She was extremely mature for her age, looks, and mentality. Even in an apocalypse, she’ll wear that knee-length skirt and a button-up shirt as if this school worried about uniforms. She wore an apron over the dress, she was probably helping serve lunches or something. 

“What is happening here?” She asked politely. Angie sat up more to talk but I cut her off. “Angie and Kiyo are being weird again.”

“Kokichi just because Angie believes in something spiritual doesn’t mean she’s weird.” She schooled me. “Okay, but burning papers and shit is weird.” 

“We weren’t burning papers.” Kiyo said, he seemed to have gotten bored and pulled out a book. “Looks like it.” Maki said. After a little debating, I heard a scream from behind us. Kiyo looked behind me only for his eyes to widen and even though I couldn’t see the rest of his face behind his mask I knew he was stunned. I started to hear other kids scream as I looked behind me.

Far away by the tall buildings were two infected eating away at someone that I didn’t recognize. Kids started scattering away while my friend group stayed at the table. Maki stood next to me with a straight face, Kirumi stood right behind me, and Kiyo and Angie stood up fast. “We should get out of here right?” I asked. That’s when the gunshots were heard and the infected dropped to the ground. It was silent after that. 

Angie said a quiet prayer. Kiyo closed up his book and stood up. “That was peculiar.” He said. Kirumi stayed quiet. Guards came and took care of the bodies right away. Sirens were heard. “Lockdown.” Maki said. A woman called us into a room, our classroom. It was just an old office building they used as a classroom. There were a couple of groups of kids inside the makeshift classroom. The lights were off. A couple of teachers stuck around and waited with us. 

“I wonder what happened out there.” Kirumi pondered. “How did infected get in?” A kid asked the teacher. She just shrugged with a worried face. I rubbed my face. This should feel scary but it didn’t. I was more worried about the game console I left out there. I thought about going outside to get it. 

The teachers announced they were going to do a quick sweep of the building and if there was any activity of infected to yell. I took this as my perfect opportunity. I walked over to the door that we usually enter through and put my hand on the handle. “Kokichi.” Maki stopped me. “What are you doing?” She asked. “Getting my console.” I replied. 

“Can you get my book while you are out there?” Kiyo asked, I nodded. “You can’t just go out there.” Maki said. “Who is going to stop me?” I asked. “The military will be done with it soon, they’re good at this.” Kirumi said. I let out a ‘tch’ and still went to open the door. Maki put her hand on mine. I pushed it off. I stuck my tongue out at her. Some kids eyed me weird but they know they can’t stop me. 

“Fine. If you get shot or bitten don’t blame me.” She crossed her arms and walked away. “Don’t forget my book!” Kiyo yelled out. I opened the door and it looked deserted. I mean everyone was inside. I walked back over to the table quietly and picked up Kiyo’s book, I then made my way over to the box I sat on before and picked up my console. I had accidentally turned it on and with the earphones detached from Maki ripping them out before it made a loud sound. I quickly turned it off and ducked behind a table. I heard a loud yell followed by groaning and then feet slapping against concrete. That was followed by the sound of a gun. 

I shook as I held the book and my console to my chest. I sighed as it got quiet again.

I felt my body hit the ground and I went into shock. An infected had jumped on me. I had to think fast. I held my arm up to its neck to make sure it couldn’t bite me. I wrestled with that for a second. I cursed under my breath as my heart rate sped up. I finally was able to kick it off of me and I crawled backward, grabbing the console and the book in the process. My clothes had to be dirty now. The infected started running towards me again and I had managed to get to my feet before it tried jumping me again. 

It tried grabbing my face but I was able to whack it in the head with the back of the book, still successfully holding onto the console. It stumbled to the ground, I took this time to run towards the door. It once again ran towards me and I had tripped only a couple of inches away from the door. “Shit.” I groaned as I held tight to the book and the console. My face was scratched by the concrete below me. It stung. I pulled myself up and I saw the door open to reveal a teacher. She looked just as shocked as I was when she saw the infected. She grabbed me and pulled me inside with such force that I hit the ground. She quickly closed the door as another teacher helped hold it close as the infected banged on the door.

I sat on my ass and watched as the teachers struggled. Soon there were gunshots heard and the banging stopped. I looked down at my arms, The book and the console laid there. The book was covered in blood most likely from when I smacked the infected with it. I heard a couple of kids cry and yell. The teacher turned around and looked at me. “What the hell were you thinking?! You could have died?!” She yelled. 

Even with the scolding and the yelling accompanied by the stinging pain on my cheek and the bruises on my legs from falling… I have never felt more alive in my life. “But I didn’t. I didn’t die.” I said. “Are you bit?” She asked. I shook my head. “Scratched?” I shocked my head again. “I just fell and scraped my cheek.” I said. “We watched from the windows!” Angie said. “That was so cool!” She yelled out again, she only fueled my confidence. I looked back at the items in my hands that I just risked my life for. My console was now cracked a bit but it was nothing. I got up and handed Kiyo his book. He looked almost unamused. “You got it dirty.” He said. 

“Fuck off.” 

~~~

My stomach growled as Shuichi and I walked back to the room. “You hungry?” He asked. “I guess.”

“We just have to wait for my uncle to get back to us and then we should be all good to go for a while.” He smiled. “Do you want to get food?” He asked. I shook my head. “Not really.” To be honest, I was incredibly nauseous from this whole situation. I didn’t want to eat. He opened the door to the room and we walked through another door into what was now my room. “I should probably give Kaede her pants back.” I suggested. “You can give them to her later.”

I nodded. “I’m gonna change them though so leave the room or close your eyes or whatever.” I said to him. He left the room as soon as he entered. I took off Kaede’s sweatpants and put on my new jeans. They were a kinda grey colored with a tint of grey. I turned around and noticed a mirror on the back of the door. I looked like shit.

Shuichi’s jacket was pretty big on me, My hair was messy, I had dirt on my face (Which I tried to rub out), and dark bags under my eyes. I laughed at how awful I looked. I opened the door and let Shuichi in. “When were you going to tell me I looked like shit?” I asked him. “I didn’t wanna sat it to your face.” He gave me a sympathetic smile. I put Kaede’s pants on my dresser top to give her later. I saw Shuichi pulled a book out of a box near his bed. I noticed the green cover and it looked similar to something I hadn’t seen in years. Of course, it didn’t have the same bloodstains. “Why are you staring?” Shuichi asked. I looked up to meet his eyes. 

“Do you wanna hear a story?” I asked. He shrugged and sat on his bed. I walked over and sat next to him. I looked at him as he moved his eye contact on various things in the room. “I have this scar on my cheek.” His eyes moved to the scar I point out on my cheek. “What does that have to do with the book?” He asked, he placed the book in his lap.

“When I was like thirteen, A couple infected somehow ended in the walls of the QZ,” I explained, he shuffled a bit in his seat. “We were rushed into an office building we used as a school.” I laughed at that, I couldn’t imagine going back to school. “I had left a game console thing outside on a box that I would often hang out on during lunch.” He made eye contact with me for once. He seemed interested. “I decided it would be a good idea to run outside and grab it. My friend asked me to get his book for him while I was out there.” I remembered the next part so vividly. “While I was out there I had turned on the console by accident and it caused a noise. It alerted an infected and it jumped me, I was able to escape only because of the book. It happened to be the exact one your reading. I whacked the infected with it right in the head. I had fallen and cut my cheek though.” 

“That’s insane.” He said. “God I got chewed out by my father, and my teacher.” I laughed. “They both had one thing in common, hating me. “I’m sure they don’t hate you.” I laughed at that. “I’m serious, How could they  _ hate  _ you?” He asked. “You don’t know me Shuichi,” I said. “No one really does,” I confessed. “I’m a liar.” 

“What?” He asked confused. “You lied about that story?” 

“Not that one. I’m just warning you.” I said. “Kokichi.” He said and put his book to the side. “I don’t understand you all that well but I’m willing to give it a try.” He said. I staggered back a bit. “How about I share a story next?” He took off his hat and pointed to his nose. “I have a scar on it,” he said. There was a scar across the bridge of his nose. “It’s kind of a boring story but, Kaede had slashed me right there with a knife.” This felt odd, did he not think it was weird that I just confessed I was a liar? “It was during training and she felt so bad.” He laughed. “I had to get stitches and she apologized for weeks.” He smiled.

“See?” I looked back up at him as he put his hat back on. “Now we both shared a bit about ourselves. But I do have a question.” He said. I breathed in. “How do you know Maki?” He asked. “Old friends. Nothing else.” I lied. He clicked his tongue. “Okay.” 

“Now what?” I dropped my shoulders and whined. “I-I don’t know! I usually just read or something. I don’t usually have someone else here.” He said as I got up. “You’re boring!” I went over to my new bed and flopped face first. “W-what-”

“Shhhh! I’m sleeping.” 

Funny after I said that I had fallen asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you didn't understand the first part was a flashback to when kokichi was around 13 in the QZ. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and Have a good day <3 dont forget to leave kudos and comments I really enjoy them :)


	13. Chapter Thirteen : Kaede's Room

I sat on my bed as Miu entered our room. “Hey Bakumatsu.” She yawned. I waved to her. “Where were you?” I asked. “Uh, Outside work. Patrol and shit.” She groaned. She placed her bag at the foot of her bed and started changing her clothes. “What time is it?” She asked. “Around four.” I replied. I got up and walked over to her. She put her new shirt on and then sat on her bed. 

I sat next to her. She looked exhausted. I put my hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. “you can nap if you want.” I said to her. “Why would I want to fucking sleep?” She turned towards me. “You look tired,” I replied. She leaned forward and placed her lips on my forehead. I pushed her away.

“We can’t keep doing this.” I told her. “Doing what?” She asked. “You know… This!” 

“You said this was nothing…” She smirked. “Don’t take my words and twist them,” I warned. “Someone’s going to find out.” I said. “It’s not like we're a fucking thing just… best friends... “ She laughed. She then leaned closer again and connected our lips. 

This wasn’t the first time we did this, or the last probably. She backed away and then leaned in again. I didn’t protest or anything. I should have, but I didn’t want to. Kissing her just felt right. She continued doing so until my door opened. I didn’t even hear a knock. I felt something fall next to the bed. My sweatpants?

“Oh my god! You two are kissing!” 

~~~

I awoke to the sound of a quiet crash. I steadied my eyes as I looked at Shuichi, he looked back at me. “Sorry! S-sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you!” He panicked as he picked up the book on the floor, it was a different one than before. My throat felt gross. I rubbed my eyes and sat up groggily. “Yeah, why did you wake me Shuichi?” I asked him. “I’m sorry!” He apologized again. I laughed. “What time is it?”

“Around four pm?” He said looking at his watch. “I slept for that long?” I asked. That had to be like five hours. “I guess, we didn’t exactly sleep last night.” He said. “We gotta meet my uncle in the cafeteria soon.” He said. I stood up and stretched. “I’m going to return Kaede’s pants,” I said and grabbed them from my dresser. “Wait where is her room?” I asked. “She’s across campus, she shares a room with Miu and Maki. I’ll take you.” He said and we walked out of the rooms and into the hallway. 

We traveled through the hallways and up a set of stairs. I stretched a bit more as Shuichi knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Maki looking unamused. “Were just here to return Kaede’s pants.” I said. She let us in. “Kaede’s in the other room.” She said and then slammed herself into her room. “Fuck you too.” I rolled my eyes. I went over to the other door and knocked. “I’m coming in whether you like it or not,” I said. I turned the knob and pushed the door open, Shuichi stood to my side. My eyes fixated on Miu’s bed. Where she sat… with Miu.

My eye went wide the second I noticed what they were doing. Shuichi took a step back. I threw the sweatpants at them. “Oh my God, You two are kissing!” I laughed. Kaede looked up in shock. “What the hell are you doing in my room?!” She stood up. “I knocked,” I said unamused. “Also those are your pants. I came to return it.”

Miu laid down on the bed and she seemed unphased. I laughed at them again. “Do  _ not  _ tell anyone about this!” Kaede demanded. “No, I’m going to tell everyone you 're making out with Miu…” I rolled my eyes. “Who the hell am I gonna tell Kaede?” I asked. “Not you! Shuichi knows people!” She yelled out. Shuichi backed up. “I-I promise I don’t care a-about this, I won’t tell a s-soul.” He defended while stuttering. Kaede lowered her guard quickly. “Just keep your mouths shut please.” She said with a sigh. I gave a thumbs up and I heard Miu laugh as we left, closing the door. 

I looked back at Shuichi. I busted out laughing. “I can not believe I just walked in on that!” I clutched my stomach as I laughed. Shuichi and I walked out of the room. “I’ve only known you all two days and if shit like this is gonna happen every day? I’m gonna stick around a lot more!!” I laughed. Shuichi sighed and shook his head. 

~~~

Shuichi and I found ourselves in a semi-quiet cafeteria looking right at his uncle. I played with my fingers while Shuichi talked with his uncle. “So?” Shuichi spoke up. 

“Kokichi is fine to stay here a while, Rantaro took his shit and left right away, and I signed you two up for patrol in the morning.” He took a bite of an apple he had. “What?!” Shuichi called out. “You heard me.” He said in between bites. “But-”

“No buts you need fresh air.”

“I’ve gotten enough these past days.” Shuichi sighed. “Kokichi doesn’t know the patrol routes, if he’s going to stay then get him used to it.” Shuichi’s uncle said. I straightened my back and then leaned my head on Shuichi’s side tiredly. “You two have gotten comfortable.” Shuichi’s uncle said, looking over his drink which he had picked up. Shuichi groaned and leaned forward a bit. Before Shuichi could say anything the doors to the cafeteria swung open. I looked behind and saw Shuichi’s aunt and his cousin. I forgot her name. “Took you long enough.” Shuichi’s uncle said he sounded bored. 

“Unhelpful on your part!” She yelled and slapped her husband on top of the head. “I filled in your daughter in on our illegal activities now that you guys fucked up our plans!” 

“She was bound to know at some point!” Shuichi's uncle yelled back. “Why are you still here honey?” She asked me. “I’m staying a while.” I yawned. “Why?” His cousin asked. “Felt like it.” I rolled my eyes and leaned closer to Shuichi. Shuichi just straight up ignored me. “Did the Amami’s get their stuff?” She asked. “Yeah,” Shuichi replied. Shuichi’s Aunt sat next to her husband while his cousin sat next to her. “Are you still tired?” Shuichi asked. “I never get tired.” I said while yawning again. “Dinner is soon.” He said to me. “You slept through lunch and you haven’t eaten all day so I suggest eating.” He smiled. I lifted myself and rubbed my eyes. 

People started piling in for dinner. I felt someone sit next to me. I looked over and there sat Miu. “Hey, fucker.” She smirked. Kaede sat on the other side of her. “Hey, slut.” I grabbed her shoulder. “Have fun before~” I teased. “ _ loads. _ ” 

We both yelped in pain as the people on either side of us stepped on our feet.

“Kaede what the hell?” “Shuichi what the hell?” We both called out at the same time. Shuichi’s family ended up moving spots. Miu and I climbed over the table to take their spots. I sat in front of Shuichi and Miu in front of Kaede. 

We all got up to stand in line for our food, Kaede stayed back and watched our spots. We all grabbed ration trays and then headed back, Kaede went up next and grabbed her food. Luckily we were all early so the lines were not that long. I shoved my face with the white rice they gave us. I missed Japanese curry like this, it was always too spicy for me though. Mom used to make it not as spicy even though my sisters liked it that way.

“Have you not fucking eaten in like years? Use that energy for sucking dick or something…” Miu joked. I took my chopsticks and got close to her eyes to scare her a bit. “You’re disgusting.” I told her and ate some more. “Thank you.” She said with pride. Kaede and Shuichi looked at us and then at each other. “Did you guys do anything after we left?” I asked with a mouth full of food. “Nah! Kaede is still a virgin!” She poked my cheek with a utensil. I wiped the area she poked and I snarled at her. “Miu!” Kaede yelled at her. “What?!” 

Shuichi stayed quiet eating his food. He didn’t eat that fast. He mostly played with his food before eating in small portions while the rest of us shoved it down like starved animals. “I told you guys not to bring it up!” 

“Bring what up?” Miu and I said at the same time. I looked at her and she looked at me. We high-fived. Kaede sighed. “I’m going to my room.” She said standing up, she took the food with her. Was she allowed to do that?

Miu shoved her food down her throat and quickly stood up leaving a mess. “I’m going too!” She announced. “Have fun loser!” I said. She flipped me off before running after her future girlfriend. I laughed at her. “You and Miu seem like good friends.” He said to me. “Pfft, yeah I could never be friends with a whore like that.” I stuck out my tongue. “She’s cool I guess.” I finished the last of my food. “Are you going to finish that?” I asked and motioned to the small bit of food Shuichi had left. He shook his head. I leaned over the table and grabbed the food out of his plate. 

Kaito plopped himself down next to Shuichi and I saw him jump a bit. “Hey, sidekick!” He yelled out. “Sidekick?” I asked.

“Yeah, Shuichi’s my sidekick!” Kaito gave a thumbs up and put his arm around Shuichi. I sighed in disappointment as I realized there was no more food left at the table. I sunk into my seat. I saw Kaito back away from Shuichi and look past me. “Hey, Maki!” He waved over with a big smile on his face. She held a tray of food in her hands and looked unamused but walked over anyway.

She placed the tray down and sat next to, across from Kaito. “Hey.” Her face never changes, no emotion as always. I remember her being a lot more full of emotion when we were younger. People change I guess. I wasn’t always so extroverted before. She started eating. Kaito watched her as she ate. “Way to be creepy Kaito,” I smirked. I picked up my chopsticks again and moved closer to Maki, while she wasn’t paying attention I attempted to grab some of her food. She dug her elbow into my arm. “OW!” I yelled out in pain. Kaito laughed while Shuichi just smiled. “Keep your hands off my food.” She warned. I stuck my tongue out at her. 

After a bit of talking, mostly from me and Kaito, Shuichi nudged my foot with his. I looked up at him. Kaito and Maki continued talking. “Do you want to go back to our room now? It’s almost curfew.” He asked. I shrugged but nodded. “Bye guys!” I yelled at the other two as I got up from my seat. Kaito waved at us. We put our trays in a bin by the door. I followed Shuichi back to the room because I still barely knew the layout. He opened the door letting me inside first. I opened the door to our room only to immediately feel exhaustion take over. I never noticed how tired I was until it was quiet. Shuichi and I both dug through our dressers. “Do you want to shower?” He asked. “Nah I’ll do it tomorrow. You can though if you want.” I said. He nodded, grabbing his clothes, and leaving the room.

I decided to get changed while he was gone. I slipped into some pajama pants and a random t-shirt I had grabbed from the storage room. I sat on the bed. I looked around the room. My side looked extremely boring compared to Shuichi’s. I should get some shit to make up for it. I looked at Shuichi’s posters and trinkets he had all over. I got up again and turned on the light, it was getting dark. I noticed something next to the dresser hidden in the corner. I peeked around and noticed a case of some sort. A guitar? It kinda surprised me that he played. I guess everyone has their thing. Sheet music and random pieces of paper lay on his desk as well. I had no idea how to read sheet music. 

Mom tried to get me to play violin in elementary, then piano. She really did try with the piano. She tried hard. She would make me play after school for hours. I think she was living her dreams through me. Too bad dad never liked the noise. I stopped playing when he started getting more violent with his yelling. Mom never made me keep going when dad was around. I think mom would have liked to hear me play at least a full piece of music but that would probably never happen.

I sighed and backed away from his stuff only to notice a small journal next to his bed.  _ Kokichi, don’t be snooping around in other people’s business again. That is what got you in this situation in the first place… _

I shook my head and decided against reading it. Maybe another time, or  _ never.  _ After a while, I heard the door open again and I quickly sat back on my bed. Shuichi walked in, his hair damp and his pajamas now on. He placed his hat on his dresser and then ran his finger through his hair. He shook it out a bit before sitting down. “We should sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow.” He yawned. “Boo! Boring!” I gave him a thumbs down. He chuckled. He got up and turned off the light. I laid down.

I heard him get in his bed. “Goodnight Shuichi!” I called out to him. “Night.” He said before we both fell silent

I’m not going to lie… like I usually do… but the atmosphere was awkward. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about the late update... Christmas just happened so I had a lot of family and stuff around and no time :/
> 
> Thanks for reading as always!! Comments and kudos always appreciated, Take care and have a good day/night <3


	14. Chapter Fourteen : Patrol Route Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : describing of dead bodies

I barely slept last night. It sucked. I guess my nap before ruined my sleep. I tossed and turned all night, fell asleep for a couple of minutes, and then woke up again. As far as I know, Shuichi slept fine. All I got from him was the occasional noise like a groan or snoring. It wasn’t loud and it didn’t bother me though. No sound really bothers you when you have to sleep in a room with two loud sisters who don’t care about personal space.

The light was shining through the window. I wasn’t even tired, just hungry. Shuichi stirred and I thought he would finally get up. I sat up and looked at him. He didn’t get up, he just turned towards me. His eyes were shut tight and his mouth was open just a bit. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. I rubbed my eyes quickly before going over to the only window in the room. It was just past Shuichi’s bed. I moved the curtain. The light shone in and I figured it would wake him up but he didn’t even move. 

I turned on the lights next, nothing. 

I leaned next to his bed and crossed my arms on the mattress. I stuck my finger out and poked his cheek. He only flinched a bit and then went back to sleep. “Shuichi.” I called out. No response. I poked him again, and again, and again. I sighed and got up, sitting on his bed. He stirred a bit and turned to face forward. He was still somehow asleep. I crossed my arms and leaned my head on his chest under my arms. 

I was hoping the pressure would wake him up but nothing. I was bored now. 

It was warmer over here. Maybe it was Shuichi or just his side of the room. It was better than my side I guess. I closed my eyes for a bit and focused on Shuichi’s breathing. Yeah, he was alive, just a heavy sleeper I guess. I felt myself slowly losing consciousness. I knew I should have gotten up but whatever. You’re not the boss of me!  
  


~~~

My chest felt heavy as I opened my eyes, everything was overwhelmingly bright. I started to panic. I was all good once I looked down and realized the culprit of my loss of breath. I wasn’t expecting to see Kokichi just peacefully sleeping on top of me. Of course, it startled me! It would startle you too! 

He laid there half on the bed and half off. He laid his head in his arms on top of my chest. I moved my arm out from underneath his stomach carefully and went to shake him awake. I stopped my hand. My face softened and I placed my hand on his head. His hair felt softer than I thought it would be. Suddenly I felt a hand clasp mine. Kokichi had ripped my hand off and lifted his head. He dropped my hand down and I sat up as he sat down on the floor. “Good, you’re up.” He groaned. “Huh?”

“I waited SO long for you to wake up! I opened the curtains, I poked you and everything!” He complained. “O-oh. I’m sorry.” I apologized. He groaned and fell back onto the floor. I swung my legs over the side. He stretched his leg and kicked my ankles. 

I picked up my watch from my side table and looked at it. 

Oh, it’s seven. We have time until patrol. “I’m bored.” He said. “Did you sleep?” I asked. “Duh, you woke me up.”

“Oh sorry.”

He stuck out his tongue. “Is it just going to be us?” He asked. “I’m pretty sure. I won’t know until we get out there.” I saw him roll his eyes. “Breakfast started at seven but you can get food whenever,” I explained. Sometimes they let earlier shifts get food early. “Okay but I’m hungry so…” He turned his head towards me. “Then get up and get dressed.” 

“I’m gonna go shower first, don't leave without me Shumai!” He yelled out, “There are towels in the bin by the bathroom door!” I yelled back as he closed the door. I sighed. How was he so calm with staying with me? The last person- well they didn’t take it that well. Some shit happened but that’s in the past… not in the far past, but in the past. This guy just seemed off. I don’t understand him, I can try but it seems hard. But as Kaede says, Hard is not always impossible. 

I sighed and got off the bed. I changed my clothes into some black jeans, and a t-shirt. I just wrapped a sweatshirt on my waist. Kokichi still had my jacket. It sat on his dresser. I guess I didn’t have much to do now. I usually just read something but I figured I’d work on learning notes.

I picked up the guitar after Kaede gifted it to me two years ago, I haven’t learned much at all but she’s trying to teach me. I opened the case and pulled it out. I don’t know how long Kokichi will take but I hope long enough for me to practice and then put it away before he comes back in. I looked at the sheet and attempted at a couple of chords only to curse under my breath when I failed. 

“Wow, you suck.” I heard from the door. I snapped my head forward. Kokichi stood in the door, drying his hair with a towel. “Thanks.” I sighed. “No problem.” He threw his towel on the floor by the door. “You could do better I bet.” He said. I sighed again in frustration. I put it to the side. I stood up. “I’m hungry! Shumai I’m hungry!” He grabbed my arm and whined. He’s like an annoying toddler. “Okay Okay! Let’s go then.” I yelled back at him. 

~~~

We entered the cafeteria and Kokichi was tackled by Miu. “Agh! What the hell?” He screamed. Miu put his head under her arm in a headlock. “Let go of me you whore!” He yelled. He kicked and punched her arms. Miu had always been an annoying one, I’m just glad I’m not the one under her arm this time. “Miu stop!” Kaede yelled out.” 

“Guess who's joining y’all for patrol?!” She cackled. “Oh fuck off!” Kokichi yelled and pushed himself off of her. He dusted himself off and flipped her off. “Stick that finger up your ass!” Miu yelled in response. Miu ended up running off and following Kokichi to the breakfast line. They teased the whole way there. “You’ve got a Miu too.” Kaede sighed. “What?”

“Loud, obnoxious, vulgar… I love all my friends, don’t get me wrong! They’re just different…” She smiled. “I don’t think Kokichi is my friend… Acquaintance maybe…” 

Kaede just laughed. “Sure.” She smiled at me. We joined them on the line. 

Soon after getting breakfast and eating as well as going to the armory and getting guns, we all went outside. “Shuichi!! Stop walking so fast!” Kokichi whined. “Huh? I’m not even walking that fast!” I fought back. “Yeah but You’re walking faster than Miu and Kaede and they're back there making out.” He pretends to gag. I looked behind. “Kokichi, they're just talking.” 

“Same same.” He said. He grabbed my arm and clung to me. “Kokichi-” 

“Shhhhh.” He shushed me. His backpack bounced up and down and he was so close that I could feel the holster on his thigh on mine. “They 're just being boring.” He said using his other hand to make some gestures. “Can we take a dog?!” Miu asked. “Wait? Can we do that? Shumai I want a dog!” He pulled on my arm. “I-I guess! But you two have to go get one.” 

“Let’s go short stick!” Miu grabbed Kokichi off me. “What the fuck kinda insult is Short stick?!” They ran off.

~~~

“Your insults are shit.” I said to Miu.”Yours is nothing but calling me a whore!” She rolled her eyes. I flicked her ear. “You smell.” I insulted. “You do too.” 

“How? I Showered?”

“Did no one teach you how to fucking wash yourself?” She asked. “I doubt you have even touched water you stinky bitch!” 

She just laughed. “You’re funny.”

“I know.” 

We walked by this area with a couple of dogs running around, more like being trained. Miu started talking to some lady before rushing back over to where she left. She whistled and one of the dogs came over and sat. It looked like a normal german shepherd dog. I heard they’re good protectors or something. “This is Chiyo.” Miu introduced me to the dog. She bent over next to the dog and engulfed her in a hug. “She is my baby.” She cooed. I laughed at her. “What are you laughing at? I love this dog!” She went soft. I had never seen a dog in person before. I know, Crazy! How has someone never seen a dog before? The apocalypse is why dumbass. 

I never had any pets growing up. The closest I got to a pet was the stray cat I named checkers that my mom wouldn’t let us keep. I only ever heard barking dogs in our neighbor’s backyards, I never had been close to one. “You don’t need a leash or anything?”

“Nah, She’s good like that. Been training her for a year!” Miu said proudly. She smacked the side of her bag and out popped a leash. “I got a built-in system here.” She smacked it again and the leash retracted. “Built it myself!” She put her hands on her hips. She continued to ramble as we walked back to the other two. Kaede bent over to pet the dog. Shuichi crossed his arms as he looked at his uncle. His uncle was laughing and talking to Shuichi. He walked off before we could even talk to him. Shuichi lifted his arm and shook what was in between his index finger and thumb. “You got truck keys??” I asked. “My uncle lent them to me.” He sighed. 

“Oh! Let me drive!” Miu jumped forward and tried to snatch the keys. “No! I-I not letting y-you trash a vehicle again..” He breathed out. “Again?! You already messed up once?!” I yelled at her. “Make that more than once.” Shuichi said. “Hah! Fucking loser.” I walked past her. Kaede sighed.

We went outside into this courtyard area in the front. Guards were everywhere but not only that, kids were playing too. I was still surprised that the dog was able to just follow us and not run off somewhere. “Patrol four were taking the truck too.” Shuichi said to this woman who sat at a desk like thing. She highlighted something on the paper and then nodded. “You know the rules, trucks on the right. Now go.” She said harshly and pressed a button. It opened the gate. We were not back in the area we were when we first arrived. The truck we took before was still there. Miu whistled and the dog jumped into the cargo bed. She jumped in next. Kaede jumped in next and sat in front of her.

Shuichi opened the door and got in the driver’s seat. “You can drive?” I asked him. “Since I was thirteen yep.” My shoulder dropped. I went around and climbed in the passenger seat. “Why? Who the hell learns to drive at thirteen?” 

“Most Scars do.” He said, he turned the key. The engine sputtered and then the truck was on. “I guess it’s weird but we’re all trained since like ten years old.” He seemed uncomfortable so I decided to leave it at that. “Pfft, weird.” I looked behind at the small window that could see into the back. Miu pet the dog as it sat down. Kaede and Miu talked and I tried to make out what they were saying but I couldn’t. “Kokichi,” Shuichi said as he backed the truck up. “What?” I complained and sunk farther into my seat. He sighed.

“I’m going to try this again, can you just please tell me why you’re actually staying with us?” He drove down the same path we took when we came in. “I told u already.” He just sighed. “Okay then.” I rolled my eyes and looked away from him. “What do you even do on patrol? Seems boring…” I stuck out my tongue. “Well we just look around the area we are assigned. We take care of any infected and just look around.” He shrugged. “How long is this going to take?” I sat up and leaned forward. “A couple of hours.” I groaned.

He was going painfully slow, he could have not driven this truck any slower. I looked back around and saw the window at the back has a latch. I lifted my hand and clicked it open. the window fell. Now the back was open. “Hey,” I smirked. “You can open that?” Kaede asked. “I guess.” I shrugged. The car was moving slow enough where the dog, Chiyo, was able to walk over to me. She climbed through the window and sat in the space between the seats. I pet her and Miu started to whine about the dog leaving her. I stuck out my tongue at her. “You guys wanna stop here?” Shuichi asked and slowed down near a small clearing in a forest. “Yeah, sure!” Kaede nodded. He brought the car off the road and stopped it. 

We all got out and I made sure the dog followed me to piss off Miu. We walked into the clearing and under this fallen tree. We walked a bit and ended up in an open area. There was a small building by the back. It was overgrown with weeds and shit. There was a tree through a window as well. Kaede and Miu went over first, Chiyo followed. Chiyo started barking. I turned towards what she was looking at. I couldn’t see and Miu and Kaede were too busy taking off panels on a door to notice the barking. I followed the dog around the building. 

I kept following when I smelt something bad. I put my shirt over my nose and that made my backpack move a bit, reminding me it was there. I picked the gun out of the holster on my thigh and held it just in case. I turned the last corner into the back and my eyes widened.

I took a step back. I dropped my shirt off my nose and the sudden stench of rotting flesh filled my nose. It almost made me sick. I shook my head and cleared my thoughts. “gross.” I laughed as I walked towards Chiyo by this dead body I just saw. “Good girl.” I pet Chiyo. I bent over by the body and held my breath. It was bleeding a whole lot. The blood wasn’t dry either. This was fresh, I mean it had to be a couple of hours old at least. I took a deep breath before putting my hand in the vest he was wearing. I couldn’t help but look at his face, part of where his eye had been bitten off. He wouldn’t be able to be infected, he's officially dead. Infected are never really dead, just brain dead. 

He had nothing on him but some bullets and just random things. This is the first time I've been near a dead fully human body. “Oh, there you are- Kokichi what the hell? Step away from that!” I turned around and saw Kaede looking disgusted. “It’s fine jeez.” I rolled my eyes and stood up. She looked panicked. “I was just taking the extra stuff off of him, it’s always good to scavenge. Did the scars not teach you that?” I said in a rude tone and put the bullets in my bag. “Y-You have blood on your hands…” She shook. I looked down. “Oh. Well you know that's fresh, right? Tell the others Kaede and stop standing there all worthless.” I rolled my eyes. She walked away. I wiped my hands on the wall. I wasn’t a stranger to blood or anything, neither should she be.

I yawned and walked back over to the group in front of the store. I put my gun back and wiped the remaining blood onto my pants. “We couldn’t get the door open…” Kaede said, she lowkey ignored me. We all looked back at the guarded door as we heard a low groan. “Shit,” Miu whispered. We all stood our ground. I took out the knife that I had placed in my pocket. I opened it. I slowly snuck up to the broken window which half of it was broken in by a tree. I got down to the ground and looked over. “Do you think it heard us?” Kaede asked and crouched near the wall next to me. I shrugged. I could barely see inside because of how dark it was. I squinted.

“Ah, two clickers? I think?” I said. “Either way their faces are fucked and they’re covered in infection.” 

I moved some broken glass off the bottom of the window and put my hands on it. “Kokichi what are you doing?” Shuichi asked quietly. I didn’t answer and just threw myself over the window. I ducked behind a shelf as I heard clicking and the shuffling of feet. I put my back on the shelf and sat down. I looked over my shoulder and past the shelf. I saw one of the clickers just standing there twitching a bit, it’s face was contaminated by the infection. I stayed low in a crouched position and made my way over to it. I breathed in before standing up a bit and grabbing the clicker’s head.

I took the knife in my other hand and as it screeched I stabbed it into the side. It fell right to the ground. The other one screamed before starting to run towards me. I quickly stood up and ran around a shelf. My heart was racing. I looked back and it was still chasing me. I can’t run fast but I am smaller so I was easily able to slip out of its attempted grasp at me. Its hands reached out and I ran underneath its legs. I turned around and tripped only to land on my ass up against the wall. 

The clicker screeched before running right at me. I struggled to get my gun and- and well nothing. I gave up and just sat there.

Thank god someone has shot it.

I looked back at the window to see Shuichi standing there with a pistol up. He let out a shaky breath before dropping his arm down. He closed his eyes for a moment before Miu and Kaede climbed over, Chiyo jumped over as well. “Kokichi what the hell?!” Miu yelled. “What do you mean?” I asked. “WHAT THE HELL DO _YOU_ MEAN?” She yelled. Chiyo barked once as if to yell at me. I stood up on shaky legs and rolled my eyes. “I would have been fine, you all took too long to get in…” I complained. “This isn’t about us Kokichi… this is about you almost dying again…” Kaede sighed. I ‘tch’ed before staring at my hand. “I took care of one of them though.” I shrugged. Miu groaned.

I dusted off my pants as we all ignored this conversation and looked around. I opened the door towards the back and immediately closed it again as two runners banged against the door. They all looked back at me. I struggled with holding the door. Chiyo barked a couple of times before I fell back and the door swung open. The three of them shot the couple that ran in and I crawled myself back up. “Can you be more careful?!” Shuichi finally broke and yelled. “No,” I smirked.

“What is with you?” Shuichi snapped. I shrugged. “I don’t know what you mean?” 

“You were never this annoying.” Kaede said and crossed her arms. I threw my arms up. “That’s because you have no idea who I am! You have known me for a total of two fucking days. Maybe A little more...” I sighed. “You guys are idiots.” I rolled my eyes. “Did anyone ever teach you not to trust every person you meet? There are bad people in this world Shuichi. Especially now. I don’t know what the scars taught you but if anything you should have just killed me the second you found out that I knew about your guy’s plans.”

“But that's not-” Kaede started. “No it’s not right, but everyone dies in this world. Whether it’s by another person's hands, their own hands, or even by the infected’s hands. Nothing matters anymore.” I said and turned around. 

“Okay, edge lord.” Miu said. “Oh shut up.” I rolled my eyes. We both laughed a bit and I turned around again. “So!” I smiled and clapped my hands together, the knife still held. “We should keep going, riiiiight~?” I turned around again and walked into that room I just opened. It was a small emptied storage room. I started moving towards the back when I realized the ground was a bit unstable. The other three walked in after me, Shuichi in front of them. He looked at the floor. “Oh, spores?” He said. “It seems like it’s under the floorboards, we’re not breathing them in but I would put on our masks.” He said, we all took off our bags and put on the respirators. I hated these things. 

Kaede, Miu, and Chiyo stayed a couple of feet behind as Shuichi caught up with me. He looked at the shelves. “Oh… empty.” He said disappointed. I turned around to look when I felt my foot fall. The floorboards had broken. “Oops.” was all I said. I struggled to bring my foot up. “Here I’ll help.” Shuichi offered. He walked over and grabbed my foot and pulled up. “Ow Shuichi that hurts!” I yelled out. He muttered an apology before pulling more softly. I helped him. The floor creaked again. 

I watched as Shuichi placed his foot just a bit forwards and all I had to do was blink before the floor had completely caved in. My foot was freed but I fell and hit my head on the floor. I groaned and lifted myself. “Oh my god are you guys okay?!” Kaede yelled from the floor above. “I’m fine!” I yelled out and looked around. It was dark, I put my flashlight on and immediately saw a bunch of spores. I looked up and saw Kaede and Miu looking down at us. “Shuichi?” She called down. “ugh… I-I’m f-fine.” I looked around and saw him lying on the floor. “Hold on! We’ll find a way to get you out!” Kaede yelled down, Chiyo barked. Miu yelled, “Oh shit! Kokichi watch it!”

“Huh? What do you-” I was cut off when I heard a loud screech. I turned around and watched a clicker fall as Shuichi shot it, he was still on the ground. “There’s d-definitely more.” He sounded in pain.

“Shuichi?” I called out while also grabbing my gun from the holster. “I’m fine. My leg is just stuck.” He said, I looked down. There was a piece of rubble covering his leg. “Shit!” I ran over and bent down. “Kokichi!” He yelled and pointed in front of him. A clicker was running towards us. He tried to shoot it but missed. I raised my gun and I lined it up. I shot a couple of times before it finally fell. I went to try and push the rubble off again only for my shoulders to be grabbed by a runner. It tried to scratch me but fell limp when Shuichi shot it. “Watch it that’s near my head!” I yelled. “Better to go by a gunshot rather than infection,” he said. He breathed heavily and looked on the verge of passing out. His eyes almost shut close. “Stay up idiot!” I warned him. “I’m trying…” He said.

I lifted up the rubble and was able to push it off, Shuichi sighed in relief. “Here I'll help you up I guess,” I said. He put his arm around my shoulder and I helped lift him. “We have to get out of here.” He breathed out. “Yeah, I got that.” I said.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head on me. “It hurts.” He sighed. “I’m sure it does, but you’re heavy and I can’t support your dead weight,” I said. “I’m sorry, I know.” He raised his arm and shot in front of us. “Another runner.” He said. I noticed the door. “In there.” I pointed. I helped him limp over there as we walked past as many runners as we could, shot a couple as well. We entered and I closed the door, he fell to the ground and I barricaded the door with a chair. A couple of bangs on the door were there but I knew they weren't going to break +through. “Is your mask okay?” He asked. “Yeah, Yours?” He nodded. I bent over next to him and focused my light on his leg.

It looked bad, and by bad I mean bloodied and bruised. “Do you think you broke it?” I asked him. “No, I’ll be fine.” He smiled and put his back against the wall.

He squeezed his eyes shut again.

I didn’t know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading as always! I hope you're all enjoying it :) Sorry for the long chapter... Should I start making shorter or longer chapters?? 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! no pressure :) take care <3


	15. Chapter Fifteen : Seeing People in a Forest

I plopped myself on the floor up against some boxes. The room we ran in seemed like a small closet. Shuichi breathed heavily as he closed his eyes and rolled his head back against the wall. His face contorted with pain. “What do we do?” I asked. Shuichi laughed, “Wait for Miu and Kaede I guess.” Shuichi shrugged. I rolled my eyes. “I think I can do it.” I said and looked at the door. “Please don’t.” He begged silently. The door was still moving with bangs from the infected outside. I stood up. “Kokichi stop.” He said before I made it to the door. “Why?” I asked. 

“If you die that’s not going to be fun.”

“No shit.”

He pushed his backpack towards me. “There are different guns in there.” He said. I bent over and looked through it. I said screw it and took his shotgun off the side of the bag. “Do you know how to use it?” He asked. I shook my head. “I’ll figure it out.” I said testing it out by lining it up to my eye. “Good luck.” He said. “I’ll be fine and if I’m not I’ll come back.” I rolled my eyes. “Just don’t die.”

“Why are you so concerned about me dying?” I asked. “It’s depressing.” He looked me right in the eyes. I looked down at him. “Watch my back okay?” I asked. He nodded and moved by the door.

I roughly opened the door to be met with a clicker, I shot it in the face before it got close. “I’ll be back.” I turned on my flashlight and then ran into the darkness. I heard Shuichi close the closet door. I ran and slid behind a bookshelf. I heard some screeching, I've learned that they ignore flashlights unless it is directed at them. I didn’t know how many there were. Reminder: I was still wearing a respirator and it blocked my peripheral just a bit. Not only that the spores made the air foggy.

I let out a sigh before standing up and shooting around the corner. I was instantly shoved to the ground by an infected. It was just one and the rest were farther behind trying to get to me. I kicked and shoved until I was somehow able to kick it off. It screamed and I realized I had dropped the gun. I almost got jumped before I was able to grab my knife and stab it’s head. It fell and I moved it to the side. I scrambled to get up again but was able to do it. I ran around the corner of the shelf and was able to escape infected and have enough time to grab my pistol in my holster. 

I was able to shoot at least two runners before one clicker charged at me. It came a little too close so I pushed its shoulder away and it stumbled back. I took my knife and stabbed at its stomach, it screamed. I kicked and it fell on its back. I stepped on its stomach as it clawed at my boots, I shot it in the head twice. 

It was quiet.

I backed up and fell to my knees. I didn’t even care about the stinging pain on my knees against the concrete of the basement. I heard another door and immediately pointed my gun at it. Two silhouettes stood in the light. They were elevated, there were stairs right there. “Jesus Kokichi, you couldn’t wait?” Miu yelled out. “Fuck off.” I breathed out and looked back down. “Took you long enough.” I looked down. “Where’s Shuichi?” Kaede asked. 

I pointed to the door. I looked at the blood on my hands and wiped my knife on my shirt. “Hey, let’s go.” Kaede said, I looked behind and she had Shuichi’s arm around her shoulder supporting his weight. He looked at me with semi-wide eyes. I stood up on shaky legs. I walked over to the gun I dropped before and picked it up. I put the gun back onto Shuichi’s bag that was on his back now. “You okay?” Shuichi asked in a soft voice. “Pfft. Yeah of course.” I said to him. “Let’s get outside. I fucking hate spores.” Miu complained. 

Kaede helped Shuichi up the stairs and we all sat outside. I noticed the body from before still sitting there. Chiyo sat wagging her tail outside. We all took off our masks and put them away. I moved my hair out of my face for a moment and realized there was blood in it. I sighed, looking down. I was dirty and bloodied. I hope none of it was mine. I felt a weight land on my shoulder. I looked over to see a dirty Shuichi. “Thanks for saving us.” He smiled. “Whatever, I know I’m amazing.” I smiled. 

“You could have just waited for us!” Miu yelled at me. “Shut up I did all the dirty work!” 

“It would have been fucking easier!” I rolled my eyes again. “Let’s just go back to the truck…” Kaede sighed.

~~~

Shuichi and I sat in the back of the truck and he just looked at his leg. Kaede and Miu were quiet in the front. Chiyo laid on the floor next to me as the car hummed. Kaede drove. “Shuichi?” Kaede called from the inside. “What?” 

“Are you sure you are fine to continue on the route?” She asked. “Yeah, it’s just a couple of bruises.” He reassured Kaede. I turned around and looked at the scenery. We were in a forest still. I thought that I saw things in the trees but I might be wrong. I kept a strong eye on the moving figures that I was seeing. “Shuichi?” I called out to him. “Yeah?” 

“Do you see things too?” I asked. “W-what do you mean?” He asked me. “Like in the forest.” I pointed. He looked past me. “No, I don’t see anything.” He said. “Maybe I’m just crazy.” I shrugged. That's when I heard a gunshot. “What the hell was that?!” Miu yelled. Shuichi and I ducked down inside the cargo bed and Kaede attempted to speed up. I heard another shot and glass break from Miu’s side. Another shot was heard before the car started spinning off the road. Chiyo had jumped into the front seat as Kaede tried to turn the truck back on the road. She tried to stay on the road as the truck was losing air in one of the tires. She finally turned down another road, a man-made one. “Hold on!” She yelled as she steered the truck again. 

I closed my eyes waiting for impact. She had hit a tree and the truck stopped. “You guys good?” She asked. Chiyo barked, she seemed fine. Miu just sat there and held her head. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

I looked up and Shuichi sat there and looked at me. “What?” I asked. “Nothing. You good?” He asked. “Yeah of course I’m fine.” 

I stood upon the cargo bed and looked around. “What the hell was that?” I asked. “No clue…” Kaede got out of the truck. Miu got out with Chiyo next. I helped Shuichi out and I just stood on the cargo bed. “Kokichi come on get out,” Kaede said. I repositioned my bag. “There's a warehouse near where we can hide out in. It's just straight forward to there from here.” Kaede explained. I jumped out. I felt something go over my eye. I wiped it and it was blood. I had cut my forehead. I saw more movement in the forest. “We might wanna run.” I said. “Why, I think we lost them?”

“No, No I don’t think we have,” I said. “Shuichi can you walk?” I asked. He nodded. “Can you run?” I whispered. “I think so?” 

I took in a deep breath before rushing past everyone. I couldn’t even hear them anymore. But I heard gunshots so I hoped they were okay. Chiyo was able to catch up with me. She’s a fast dog. I noticed the warehouse coming up and I slowed down. I didn’t see anyone. I took a minute to catch my breath. Chiyo panted. I jogged over to the large door and lifted it up, my arm strength wasn't strong enough to lift it up all the way so I let it drop. Instead, I flopped onto the ground and waited for everyone. It felt like forever before they all had run into view. “How can you run that fast?!” Miu asked. I shrugged. “I don’t have boobs and my leg isn’t broken.” I smiled. She flipped me off. Kaede and Shuichi went over and lifted the door open. “Kokichi- Go under and get something to hold this open.

I complied and slipped under. I looked around quickly and noticed a crate. I ran over to it and pushed it near the garage-like door. They lifted it up a bit more then dropped it onto the crate. Everyone slid under. Chiyo sat patiently near me. Miu kicked the crate and the door shut again with a loud bang. We all turned on our flashlights. I slid onto the floor and looked around. “Now what?” I asked. “We wait for people to come and find us or we find a way back.” Shuichi said. “I vote waiting.” Miu said. I shrugged. I wiped my forehead again on my sleeve. 

“I’m down,” I said and yawned. I fell back onto the floor and looked up. 

Who the fuck were those people?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!! IM BACK. I am so sorry for not posting lately, life has been hell. I recently lost someone in my family and between that and school piling up, I have been very stressed. (i've also been doing other things like drawing and watching dream smp but yk...) So I'm sorry for the short chapter but it's all I can do for now. I promise there will be new stuff soon and better stuff I just couldn't provide that today. I am very sorry for that, I hope you all understand! Please be safe and take care !!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :))


End file.
